Let You Save Me
by The koifish
Summary: What happens when a homeless Jasper meets Dr. Edward Cullen? Will both of their past come back to haunt them or will they be able build a relationship? Jasper x Edward.
1. The Devil Broke Me Again

**Disclaimer- I do not own Twilight! **

* * *

**AN- This story is from Jasper's point of view only.  
**

**

* * *

  
**

**Chapter One.**

**The Devil Broke Me Again.  
**

**

* * *

  
**

It was cold out tonight. Not the usually cold, more like an Alaska cold front. Good thing I had found numerous blankets in a garbage can. I quickly folded each quilt in half and laid them on the ground. Tonight, I would definitely be warm. The four blankets were folded to were it was actually eight. I smiled to myself and slid under the top blanket. It was so warm, well probably not to a person that sleeps in a house with heat every night but to me it was very warm. My eyes fluttered closed and before I knew it, my mind was reeling back to my past. I was not always homeless, actually I had just become homeless two years ago. I had a happy family but I did not have any friends and that is one reason why I'm here now. My past has haunted me for two whole years and as I look at my life from the present, it seems as if it is going to haunt me in the future. There was no getting over what had happened to my family and I would have to take the punishments that came with it after. Being unconscious was the only mind set that I could not live in but I had no choice but to sleep. I usually woke up every three hours or so but I always found a way to drift back off to sleep. I did not like to sleep but when my body went into shut off mode, not sleeping just was not an option. It was an requirement but the dreams still rolled through my mind like a movie.

I felt a hand grab my ankle. This sometimes happened when I dreamed. I would always think that someone was grabbing me. Touching me. I groaned and began to kick my legs. I could not wake up. Why could I not wake up? The hand pulled me off my blankets and I felt a fist connect with my nose. That is when reality hit me that this was not another one of my dreams. My eyes quickly opened and I stared wide eyed at whatever was assaulting me. I seen two familiar faces staring down at me. One of them grinned and their old steel toe boot caught the right side of my rib cage. I screamed out in shocking pain as the foot launched out at my side again. Another hand came down and right before it hit me in the face, I winched my eyes closed. The pain channeled through my body. My body was on fire. The only coherent thought that graced my mind was that I was going to die, and soon. "Grab...blankets..." My mind seemed to be shutting down on me and I could barely hear what the men were saying. My consciousness began to slip away and darkness would soon approach me. I felt one last blow to my skull and just like a light switch, darkness swallowed me within three fourths of a second.

I woke up to a blurry white ceiling. This was not the sky and I was not waking up to another morning on the streets. My vision began to clear and I notice gray specks on the ceiling. I looked down and around when it clicked. I had to be in a hospital. There was a light beeping noise and a needle in my hand. Yes, I was definitely in the hospital; but the question was, why was I here? How did I get here? What happened? All of a sudden, my mind started working overtime and every event that happened to me last came rushing back to me in an instant. I was assaulted. But why? Maybe they seen that I was a weak target or maybe they just wanted my blankets but whatever it was, they wanted to leave me for dead. How did I end up in the hospital? Well I could not answer that simple question myself. I did not know how I got here or even when I got here. I just did not know. Well when I finally accepted the fact that I was in a hospital, a nurse came swaying in as if no one was in the room. She had her eyes closed while she whistled a catchy tune. The nurse had to be around the age of 28 or 29. She had nice blond hair that was neatly tied up in a bun on the top of her head. Her round jaw line and her big eyes probably made her even more beautiful to men. Her scrubs hung loosely off her body like they were way too big. I'm guessing she did not know I was watching her so I swallow and said, "Excuse me." My throat was very sore and dry. She jumped and her eyes quickly glanced over at me. Her eyes connected with mines and went wide.

"Oh my God, you are woke." She uttered, walking over to me. Okay how long have I not been woke, I wanted to ask her. "Hold on, I will go get Dr. Cullen." Okay, I have a doctor now. I sure hope they were not expecting me to pay for this because I had no money and no insurance. They could have just let me died if I had to pay. The nurse nearly ran out the door and once again, my eyes roamed around the depressing room. I would rather live on the street any day then to live in this depressing room. There were not any pictures on the walls. The walls were white and plain. There was no television so the only thing I heard was the annoying sound of the heart monitor machine beeping. How fucking depressing that is. What if it stopped beeping? Would that mean you were dead because right now I wish it would stop. I did not know if I wanted to be dead or if I was just tired of the sound telling me my heart was working. I heard the door open again and I was guessing it was the crazy nurse again but boy was I wrong. I turned my head towards the door and met the piercing green eyes of a beautiful man. Beautiful actually was not a strong enough word to describe him. He had cropped bronze hair and pale skin, almost transparent. His lips were turned up into a lopsided grin while he walked over to me. I could see a sliver of her body's outline through the scrubs and white doctor coat.

"Hello Jasper" He said my name like it was a piece of candy he was eating on. My cock twitched and began to rise. Why was my fucking cock twitching while I was in the hospital? This hell hole would make anyone's cock lay down to rest. "I'm Edward or Dr. Cullen or Edward Cullen, whichever you prefer." He was standing right over me. His mint breath hit me with so much impact that I could have fainted and he smelled of the Clive Christian No 1 cologne I had smelt one day when I went to use Saks Fifth Avenue's bathroom. I would never forget the beautiful smell of the most expensive perfume. My thoughts were not coherent anymore so I said the one thing I knew I could not mess up.

"Hi." He chuckled and went to the corner of the room. He grabbed a chair and pulled it back over to my bed. Sitting down in it, he flipped through a note pad.

"So, do you know why you are here?" Did I know why I was here? Ummm oh yeah, because someone had beat my ass over my blankets but I was not going to tell him that.

"No." I whispered quietly. He scanned my face for a while and smirked. Why was he smirking? Did I look bad? Oh great, a homeless man thinking about how he looks.

"Well Mr. Whitlock, you were assaulted in an alley on 59th street. Someone found you and called the police. You were beaten bad. You suffered from numerous broken ribs, a small fracture of the skull but not anything deadly, and many bruises..." I took in everything he said but it did not feel like I had broken ribs. I thought when you first break bones, they are sore for a while. I did not feel any soreness in my chest area. "...and you have been in a coma for four months and two days." What, a coma? How long have I been at this hospital? Well obviously four months and two days. "Your ribs have mostly healed back into place correctly, your fracture has been fixed, and your bruises have healed." He smiled up at me, watching me take in everything he said.

"So I'm back to normal?" I asked quietly, he still studying me.

"Well we will have to run some more test on you just to make sure but other than that, you are as good as new," I grinned. Thank god, I would be out of this place earlier than I thought. "You can go home after we run the test."

"That sounds great but I have no where to go." I chuckled and the thoughts about going back to living on the streets did not seem that appealing.

"What do you mean?" He had sat his pad down on a nearby table and scooted closer to me in the chair.

"Ummm I don't...um...have a home." I do not know why I was embarrassed to say I was homeless now. Maybe it was because I was talking to the most gorgeous doctor ever.

"Are you saying you are homeless?" I shook my head up and down, too embarrassed to say it now. His face turned pained and sadness boared into his eyes. "Well, I do not have to run the test now. I could say that you need to stay and rest some more. Would you like that?" I shook my head again and he smiled. He grabbed my hand and began to rub circles around the top of it. I could have died right then and there in that hospital bed. His hands were so soft and smooth yet so strong and muscular. "Well, I will tell the nurses to clear out the best room we have and I will have them move you there. Okay?" I shook my head again. "Are your hungry?"

"Yes." I uttered timidly. He chuckled and it was beautiful. Why was I so attracted to this man? Was I gay? I use to like women two years ago but I have not found anyone attractive since then. Maybe I was gay but if I was, I sure wanted to be gay with my doctor.

"I will also tell the nurses to bring you the best food anyone could cook." Did he treat every one of his patients like this?

"Do you treat all of your patients like this?" I asked him, traveling deep through his green eyes. He gave me another lopsided grin and moved his lips to just below my ear. His lips hovered inches away from my neck.

"No, you are the only one." He said, his breath tickling my neck. I swore my cock grew three times bigger. Then he did something I would have never imagined. He leaned forward and kissed my neck softly. A ball of heat ran a marathon through my body. The room had definitely gotten hotter. His lips were so soft against my skin. If I ever got to experience that again, I knew I would never bore of it. I just had to feel him again. I had to so I did something I would have never imagined. I grabbed his face and brought it up to look at me. There was a smile planted on his face and a sparkle in his eyes. God knows what this man did to me and this was the first time I had ever laid eyes on him. I moved his head down and he met my lips half way. Our lips connected and a spark ignited between us. He took my bottom lip in his and softly kissed me. It felt so good to be touched this way by someone, anyone. I could not remember the last time I had a kiss. I felt the tip of his tongue trace my bottom lip, asking for entrance. I opened my mouth and our tongue entwined and danced together. His hand cupped my cheek and stroked it gently, deepening the kiss. It was like I was in heaven. This was probably the close I was going to get to heaven so I cherished the moment. I felt a soft moan come from my mouth and he growled into mines. I grabbed his hair and began to tug on it. He was so fucking sexy, it hurt. Just then there was a knock on the door. We stopped kissing and he pulled away. "Come in." He said when he had caught his breath.

A small petite lady stuck her head in the door. "Dr. Cullen, we need you in ICU." He shook his head.

"I will be there in a second and Nancy, I need some nurses to take Mr. Whitlock up to room 624 and make sure he eats something.... editable." She nodded and closed the door. He casted his eyes on me once again.

"I have to go but I'll see you soon, okay?" I nodded my head and smiled at him. He turned and walked away but I whimpered. He turned around and came back over to me. "Is something hurting?"

"My lips." I said sexily while pointing to them. He smirked.

"Well let me fix that quickly." He leaned down and kissed my lips. There was no tongue this time and I mentally whimpered at that. "I'll see you in a few." He turned and left the room. Once he was gone. I closed my eyes and smiled to myself. Those kisses were awesome and I already missed them. I wish he could just come back and we could do it all over again but I assumed he had an important job to do. The nurses came in an hour later.

"Can you walk?" One asked me, like I was suppose to know if I could walk.

"I do not know." She pulled the sheets from over me and sat me up.

"Well let's try." I turned and swung my legs over the edge of the bed. That did not hurt at all so maybe I could walk. My feet connected with the floor as two of the nurses held my arms. To my surprise, I could stand up on my own and walk. Wow, I was wondering did I really get assaulted because it was like nothing happened. "Well I guess you can walk to the room then." She said moving the wheelchair out of the way. "You need to walk more anyway so your bones can get a little more stronger." I nodded my head and we all made our way to room 624 and on the door it read Dr. Edward Cullen. Was this his room? When we got to the room and I took a deep breath, Edward did say it was the best room in the hospital. The nurse opened the door and I gasped as we entered the room. The room was definitely way bigger than the other one. It was carpeted and there was a big king size bed in the middle of the floor. It was like I was in someone's house and just walked into their bedroom instead of in a hospital. This must be where Edward sleeps when he has to stay at the hospital for days at a time and not be able to go home. There was also a bathroom connected and it was just as big and beautiful as the bedroom. "This is where Dr. Cullen wants you to stay for the rest of your time here. He said to take a shower in here and there are clothes in the closet and chest. We will bring you dinner in a few minutes." I nodded after the nurse said this. She smiled and they all turned to leave, leaving me there to ponder my thoughts on Edward. I stripped out of the hospital gown and made my way to the bathroom. I turned the shower on and waited until the water got hot. The steam filled the bathroom and mist started to cover the mirror. I stepped into the shower and let the water relax me. I could not even remember the last time I had a bath. I took a wash cloth off the hook and lathered it with the expensive Clive Christian No 1 shower gel. It smelt so good and I was giddy about smelling like Edward. I began to scrub my body, getting all the old dirt off of me. It felt good to be clean. It felt good to be able to take a bath in hot water. I had to thank Edward for giving me this opportunity. I washed off and turned off the water. I stepped out of the shower and grabbed a towel to dry off. I wrapped the towel around my waist and went into the bedroom. I went to the chest and got out a pair of boxers and an undershirt. I also got out a pair of sweatpants and a t-shirt. I put on the clothes and heard a knock at the door. I went to get it and when I opened it, I seen a nurse standing there with a cart. I moved to the side and let her push it in.

"Would you like to know what we have prepared?" I nodded my head no and she smiled. I wanted the food to be a surprise. "Very well." She left and I closed the door. I took the plates off the cart and sat them on the table. I took the tops off the plates and my eyes went wide. Is this what they ate? Sitting before me was a plate of lobster tails and shrimp. Another plate was filled with vegetables and another plate held a type of pasta and a sauce to top it off. Was I suppose to eat all of this? Well if I was not then I sure eat it. I started with the lobster tails and vegetables. After that was gone, I put the shrimp on top of the pasta and sauce and ate that. It was so delicious, I had to stop myself from licking the plates. I have not had a meal like that in a long time. After I got done eating, I put the plates on the cart and pushed it back outside. I left it beside the wall of the room so the nurse could come back and get it. I closed the door and went to the bed. I pulled the covers back and slid into it. The bed was nice and comfortable and so warm. It was nothing like the hard ground I slept on every night. I rubbed the empty spot next to me and sighed while drifting off to sleep with Edward on my mind.

_Edward. _

_

* * *

_

**Please Review! Thanks!**_  
_


	2. We Are Not That Different

**Disclaimer- I do not own Twilight even though I wish I did.**

**AN- I tried to answer some of you all questions but some of them I could not answer because they would give away parts of the story. I promise in due time, it will all come together. I also want to thank everyone for reading this story, alerting, and reviewing it. I really appreciate all of you. Thanks a bunch!**

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Chapter two.**

**We Are Not That Different.**

Even when I was in a big comfortable bed, I still did not sleep long even though I have not been in a comfortable bed within the last two years or so. I groaned and rolled over in the bed. I was just about to close my eyes again when my eyes came in contact with a figure sitting in the dark. I jumped a little and adjusted my eyes to the dark.

"Edward?" I asked, noticing the V neck of the scrubs he had on.

"Sorry to scare you." He turned on a lamp. He got off the couch and walked over to the side of the bed.

"It's okay." Edward began to rub my forehead. I relaxed under his touch. It was like we had some kind of strong connection that I have never had with anyone before. It was very strange and I sure did not understand it.

"Are you feeling okay?" He whispered, his mint breath hitting me again. I nodded with a curious look. "It's just that you were talking in your sleep and it startled me." Oh no, what exactly did he hear? I started to get nervous. "Bad dream?"

"Yes." I uttered sinking into the bed. Great, now he was going to think I was some kind of freak or something. "Can I ask you something?"

He shrugged and answered "Sure."

I took a deep breath "Who brought me here?"

"Well from what the nurse told me when you came in, someone who lived on that block called the police." That did not sound like something someone in New York would do. "How old are you?" He questioned me.

"Twenty." I answered. "You look pretty young to be a doctor, how old are you?"

"Twenty-four" He chuckled. "I asked because we did not have a file on you."

"So how did you all know my name."

"We took your DNA and see if we had a match with it in our database. Your father came here twice a few years ago so we had his DNA. It just so happen that he had his only son Jasper Whitlock as an emergence contact."

"Oh." I said more to myself than him.

"How long have you been homeless Jasper?" He climbed onto the bed and laid down next to me.

"Two years, give or take a few days." I stared into his green eyes and the journey seemed to last forever. They were so deep and contained so many emotions, I could not tell one from the other. "Why are you doing all of this for me?" I asked him bluntly waving my hand around the room. He smiled and god was his smile gorgeous.

"To tell the truth, there is something about you Jasper that I feel connected to. I do not know what it is but I want to find out. I never do this for any of my patients but you are different Jasper and I truly believe you deserve some good in your life and...I really like you." What possibly could I say to that.

"Thank you." I uttered with tears threatening to fall from the rim of my eyes. There had to be a reason this man was doing all of this for me or maybe God was just getting around to blessing me.

"Your welcome so when do you want to start running those test?" I perched my lips and closed my eyes.

"I do not know, whenever you can." I said, kind of sad. I felt an arm wrap around my waist and I could not do anything but smile. I had to mentally tell myself that I just met him but it felt like I knew him for a long time. Get it together Jasper.

"It seems like you do not want me to do them anytime soon."

"If I get to stay here then I never want you to do them." He chuckled and pulled me closer to him.

"I have an apartment you know." It was my turn to chuckle. He had just met me, well the first day he had talked to me and he was offering me a stay at his apartment.

"But you just met me, why would you let me stay at your apartment?"

"I told you _once_ Jasper, I feel this connection with you. I know I'm going a little too fast but I can not let you go." He said against my mouth. Someone must have gotten really attached to me over the last four months. If he did not won't to let me go then I was not going to go. I leaned forward and closed the gap between our lips. Our lips connected and sparks seem to fly through me. He took my bottom lip into his and began to gently suck on it. I wanted a deeper kiss, more passionate so I trailed my tongue across his bottom lip and he willingly opened his mouth. My tongue entered his mouth and found his tongue. We began to massage each other tongues while he grabbed my waist and rolled me on top of him. I moaned into his mouth when his hard cock ground into mines. I bit down on his bottom lip as he growled into my mouth which made me grind my hips into him more. I took a glance into his eyes and there was nothing but lust clouding them. So he liked this? Obviously, he wanted this but I could not do this right now. I was not ready and I had never been with a man before but it just felt so right. Kissing would not hurt, would it?

"Your lips are so soft." I whispered when he pull back to give us time to breath.

"Yours are too." He said kissing me again.

"I've never been with a man before." He grinned and kissed me once more.

"Neither have I but like I said _twice_, you are different Jasper." Did he really think I was different because to a certain extent, I was the same as everyone else or maybe I was not. "Very different."

"If you say so Dr. C" I said laughing, he let out a little giggle too.

"So do you usually sleep here?"

"Not really, unless I have to stay many days at a time here but lately I've had the chance to go home at night." He rubbed circles around the sliver of skin on my back.

"Are you staying tonight?"

"Not if you come to my apartment with me." He really wanted me to come to his apartment with him and I was not complaining cause I sure wanted to be there.

"Okay, I will come but only if I can kiss you some more." I heard a deep laugh come from his chest. "Hey, do not laugh at me." I said slapping his chest softly.

"I'm sorry." He put on a sad face. "It came out involuntary." I smiled at the Greek god laying under me and rolled my eyes. "My shift is done so are you ready to go now?"

"Yes, we can leave now." I got up off of him and climbed off the bed. He climbed off right after me. "Um...I do not think I have any shoes."

"Do not worry." He walked around the bed and went into a closet. He came out with two pairs of Lacoste sneakers. "We should be around the same size." I sat in the suede chair and put the sneakers on. _Perfect fit_. He grabbed a bag and two jackets. He threw one at me. "It is still cold outside." I put the jacket on while he found his keys. "Are you ready?" I shook my head up and down, my blond hair bouncing on my neck. "Alright, let's go." We left the room and he locked the door. A nurse walked by and when she seen Edward, she stopped and smiled.

"Hello babe...I mean Dr. Cullen." I was definitely thinking that slip-up was on purpose.

"Jessica." He said already annoyed with her.

"Why are you going home so early?" She asked. By the looks of it, someone was sprung on Dr. C and it was not me this time.

"Because that is what I do when my shift ends. I do not wait around until a nurse get off just so I can see her." Well that was a low blow for Miss. Jessica. Edward sure was not very fond of her. Wonder what she did to him.

"Well..." She said smiling, "...I guess I will see you tomorrow."

"I'm sure you will find a way." He grinned and we left Jessica standing in the middle of the hallway with a frown on her face.

__________

The car ride to Edward's apartment was very comfortable. I do not know if it was because he was sitting next to me or because I was sunk in 200,000 dollar leather seats. I could take his car and buy three houses with it.

"This car is very nice. I have never had a chance to ride in a Bentley. I use to always see them driving around New York."

"Thanks, I always wanted one so I thought maybe this could be my first car and I love it."

"I'm not use to all of these luxury things. I did not even have them when I was not homeless" He looked over at me.

"Do they make you uncomfortable?"

"Oh no, it's just that it seems unreal. Like I'm still unconscious and in a dream but that could not be cause I'm sure my dreams would not be this pleasurable." Oh no, I think I just said way too much. Way to go Jasper.

"And why are your dreams not pleasurable?" He questioned with raised eyebrows.

"It's just that sometimes I have bad dreams. It's nothing really." I do not believe he believed me but he did not question me again about it. "So where do you live?"

"A high rise in Manhattan."

"Oh" I stated simply.

"I hope that is not a problem." He looked at me and I gave him a reassuring smile.

"No, not at all. Like I said, this is just all new to me."

"And I understand, I will try to make it as comfortable as possible." He put his hand over mines on the console.

"I'm comfortable." I said grabbing his thumb and studying it with my finger. No one has ever treated me the way Edward does. No one has ever tried to make something comfortable just for me. I was still asking myself the question of why was he doing it. I know he just was not doing it for the fun of it so there had to be a reason and I would soon find out the reason.

__________

"Edward, are your parents still alive?" He looked at me while he handed me the pajama pants. I took them and began to take off the sweatpants. He climbed into the cherry wood king bed and pulled the covers over him.

"My real parents are not but my adopted ones are." So he had been adopted.

"When were you adopted?" I asked curious. I do not know why but this man intrigued me and I wanted to know more about him.

"When I was eleven." He said with a pained voice. I wanted to really look into his eyes to see what he was feeling so I climbed into the bed and laid next to him. I wrapped my arm around his waist and sighed.

"You miss them, don't you?" He shook his head up and down and rested it on my chest. I missed my parents too. If I could bring them back, I would in a heartbeat.

"I miss mines too." I told him lifting his head up with my finger. "It's good to miss them, that let's you know you have not forgotten them." Tears began to fall from his face and I knew how he felt. For once, since my parents had left, someone understood what I was going through. I held him in my arms and rocked him as his tears hit my bare chest. I had never seen a grown man cry like Edward was crying now. It broke my heart to see him in pain and I started crying too. "Shh...you are making me cry too...shh." I hushed him, rubbing his hair. He calmed down a bit but the tears still flowed a little.

"I'm sorry Jasper, it's just that I have suppressed the fact for so long that it seems nothing happened to her." _Her_. Was he talking about his mother? I wonder what happened to her and where was his father.

"Are you talking about your mother?" He nodded his head in agreement. "What happened to her?" I asked being a little too nosy but seriously, I could not help it.

"She died when I was four." He choked out with a fresh tears now coming down his face.

"How did she die?" The calm state that I had put him in earlier was now out the window. He began to choke and sob. Tears drifted from my eyes, down my cheek. This subject matter really hurt him.

"My someone killed her." He stated simply but still crying like a baby. I held his fragile figure in my arms and rocked him, held him. I understood what he went through so I let him cry. He had to let it out sometimes of he would go crazy with it being bottled up inside of him.

"It's okay..." I muttered into his hair. "Shh... it's alright" He snuggled into my chest and his cries ceased and his breathing even. I looked down to see him asleep.

_My angel was at peace for now. _

__________________________________

**Please Review because I really love them!**


	3. Trusting You

**Disclaimer- I do not own!**

**AN- I want to thank my beta reader JacobxEdwardxMagic for correcting all of my grammar errors. Thanks to everyone else who alerted this story and reviewed it. I really appreciate it.  
**

----

**Chapter three.**

**Trusting You.**

**---  
**

I woke up to the glaring sun shining through the ceiling-to-floor windows. God, why did he want something like those when he was facing the orange New York sun. I groaned and closed my eyes tighter. The bad dream from last night came rushing back to me the instant I closed my eyes.

_"Leave me alone!" I kicked and screamed at the top of my lungs while the man grabbed my ankles. He lifted me upside down and placed each of my ankles in metal cuffs. I suddenly felt my blood rush to my brain. "I want to go home." There was a fresh batch of tears coming down my face. I was not supposed to be here. I was just a six year old boy that played on the playground and liked to eat ice cream for dinner. I wanted my mommy. I felt the blood still rushing to the top of my head. I cried at the top of my lungs when the man grabbed a roll of duct tape and I quickly muffled my cries before the man came over to slap the tape over my mouth while it was still wide open from crying._

_"There is no such thing as home anymore." He growled rubbing my cheek. I flinched back from the touch of him. "Ed..."_

That is when the sun penetrated my eyelids deeper and my eyes opened up again. I rubbed my eyes and felt a hand tighten around my waist. I looked over and smiled at the beautiful face in front of me. I took the time to take in his features more closely. I ran my fingers over his jaw lightly, and then over his lips. I suddenly felt them press into my fingers. He giggled softly and slowly opened his eyes.

"Like what you feel?" He asked cockily. I grinned and rolled my eyes.

"Actually I did." I stated as a matter of factly. I leaned down and kissed his lips.

"What was that for?" He asked cupping my cheek in his hand.

"For everything you have done for me." He leaned in and kissed my lips too. "What was that for?" I questioned still high off of his kiss.

"For trusting me." For trusting him. I did not even think about that. How easily I trusted this man. I was lying in his bed and I had just met him yesterday, there had to be some kind of trust or maybe this was something like a one night stand but without the sex. "Not too many people would be so open-minded about this situation but like I said, you are different." I gave him a smirk and he chuckled. "One of a kind."

"So what are we doing today?"

"Well I have to go to the hospital for a panel meeting but after that, we are free to do as we please." He leaned up and stretched his body, climbing off the bed. I whimpered at the loss of his body next to me. Why was I becoming so attached to this man? No. The question was, why am I so attached to this man? I shook the question out of my head, not really ready to think about it. It felt right and I never went with wrong.

"What do you suppose I do until you get back?"

"Well..." He started, "you can go back to sleep, go out, or just lounge around." He shrugged his arms. "That is totally up to you."

"I do not want to be here by myself." I whined, getting out of the bed. I walked over to him and wrapped my arms around his waist. He returned the gesture by wrapping his around mines and grabbing my ass. I poked my lip out and he bent down to suck it into his mouth. I moaned against his mouth and pulled him closer to me. For some odd reason, I really needed him at the moment. I traced his bottom lip with my tongue and he willingly opened his mouth. It was so hot and wet, waiting for me to invade it. Our tongue entwined together and danced a slow dance. The kiss was not too rushed nor was it too slow; it was perfect in all of its glorious ways. My hand rubbed up and down his cold back and he shivered at my touch.

"Babe..." He groaned through the kiss but I did not stop what I was doing. "Jasper...I...have to...get...ready...to go...to work" He said in between kisses. I stopped kissing him and slowly let him go, dreading the thought of having to. I was about to walk out of the room when he grabbed my arm. "It will only take maybe two or three hours. When I get back, we will have all of the time we need." I shook my head.

"I'm going to go make you breakfast." I said planting another kiss on his lips before leaving the room. I went downstairs and into the kitchen. I turned on the coffee maker to make us some coffee. I went to the stainless steel refrigerator and pulled out a carton of eggs and a pack of turkey bacon. I sat them on the marble counter top and bent down to get the frying pans out of the bottom cabinet. I began cooking the bacon and eggs and when they were almost done, Edward came bouncing down the steps. "Someone seems happy." I said joking. He chuckled and sat down.

"Well how can one not be happy after this morning?" He asked taking a sip of the coffee.

"I do not think one can not be happy." I confirmed putting the eggs and bacon on two plates. I grabbed them and went to the table to join Edward. I sat down in front of him as he began to eat. "So Dr. C, how long have you been studying to be a doctor?"

"Since I was 18 but I knew a lot before I went off to college. My dad was a doctor, my adoptive dad." He corrected. I wondered what school he went to and what they taught him that made him one of the top doctors in New York.

"What school did you go to?"

"New York University, I went to school all year around so I was constantly learning," He stated, putting the bacon into his mouth and vigorously chewing on it. "I graduated at the top of my class. I'm in my third year of medical school now." I threw him a smile and took a sip of my coffee. "What about you, did you go to college?"

I forced a smiled and replied, "No, I did not have enough money when my parents died." That pained look clouded his eyes again. Why was he feeling bad for me? I did not want people to feel bad for me; I wanted them to treat me like I was normal. "Do not feel bad for me. I guess I do not need a college education now. Even if I did want to go, I cannot even find a regular job to pay for it."

"Do you want to go Jasper?" He asked with all seriousness. I shook my head from side to side.

"Even if I did, I would not be able to pay for it so it really does not matter." I told him, finishing the eggs on my plate. He looked at his watch and signed.

"That is not what I asked you Jazz, do you want to go?"

"If I could, I would jump at the chance." I simply stated and got up from the table. I grabbed our plates and sat them in the sink. He walked up behind me while I turned on the water. He pressed his chest into my back and rested his chin on my shoulder.

"I will look into it and do not tell me no." He whispered against my neck. He kissed it and moved back. "I will be back later babe." He made his way to the door and I followed behind him.

"Later babe." I let out and sighed, closing the door after him. I went back into the kitchen and washed the plates. I put them up and made my way back upstairs. Entering Edward's bedroom, I climbed up and plopped down on the king bed. Lying in his bed, I felt so alone without him next to me. I needed him to be here; to lie next to me, caress my face, and kiss my lips. I wanted him.

I _needed _him.

----------------------

**Sorry it's short, this is probably the shortest chapter of the story and please please please review!**


	4. Your Offering

**Disclaimer- I do not own.**

**AN- In the last chapter I stated that Edward was in his third year of graduate school. It was meant to say he was in his third year of medical school. I also want to thank my beta reader.**

----------------------------------

**Chapter four.  
Your Offering.**

Edward walked in the door later that evening while I was sitting on the couch, flipping through hundreds of channels. When did television get this many channels? "Hey." He said, plopping down on the couch next to me.

"Hey." I replied, leaning over and kissing his lips. He smiled against my lips and pulled back.

"What have you been doing all day?"

"I went back to sleep and when I woke up, I took a shower and lounged around." I told him. "Like you suggested."

He smiled and perched his lips. "I wanted to ask you something."

"And what is that?" I asked with my head on his shoulder.

"Some of my colleagues are going out to dinner tonight and wanted me to come but I'm not going without you so would you like to come?"

"Sure." I said quickly. He kissed my forehead and took the remote out of my hand. I whined as he flipped through the channels. Edward's phone started to ring and he pried his pockets to find it. He pressed send after he pulled it out.

"Hello...you are where...no, do not do it...umm because I'm about to open it...nooo..." He said just before the door opened. In walked a strawberry blond model, well I do not know if she was a model but she highly resembled one. "Tanya, what are you doing here?" Edward asked standing up and walking over to her. Who was she and why was she in my man's house? My man? Oh god, he was not mines. Maybe she was his girlfriend or something.

"I came to see you Eddie." Eddie? What kind of pet name was that? Oh yeah right, a horrible one.

"I told you it was over and how did you get a key to my apartment, I took it from you." She gave him a smirk and noticed me.

"I made a copy for these kind of times." She made a copy of his key so she could come as she please after they broke up?

"You copied my key, great now I have to change my fucking locks." He groaned and noticed her looking at me. She walked over to me and stood in front of me.

"Who is this Eddie?" She questioned with raised eyebrows which were freshly waxed.

"None of your business." He simply stated and crossed his arms over his chest. "Now get out of my apartment please."

"Why?" She said walking over to him. She threw her arms around his neck and planted a big kiss on his lips. The same lips that I kissed. Tears sat on the rim of my eyes and threaten to fall any minute. He gently pushed her back and she looked at him confused. "Why are you acting like this?

"Because we broke up Tanya." He told her pointing to the door. "Get out." She looked at me and rolled her eyes.

"So this must be your new boyfriend." She asked. "I did not think you broke up with me for a man and then someone like him at that." She pointed at me like I was a pile of dirt on the bottom of her shoes.

"That is none of your business and you do not know anything about him so do not go judging him." I could not take it anymore and the tears started to fall. I covered my face with my hands so this bitch would not see what affect she had on me. I sneakily wiped the tears from my eyes.

"Whatever Edward, this is not the last you have seen of me so be prepared. If I can not have you then no one can." She threw up her hand at me and went to the door. Edward followed her.

"Tanya, can I please have my key." She turned around and gave Edward an evil grin. She threw the key at him.

"You can have it, I have five more at home." She stated and opened the door. "See you later Eddie." Edward closed the door and sighed. He walked over to me and sat on the edge of the couch.

"I'm sorry." He said wiping the tears from my face.

"It's okay, we are not boyfriends so I can not really say anything." He shook his head and seemed pained from my last statement.

"The problem is, I want you to be my boyfriend. I want to be able to call you my own. I want to be able to take you out to the finest restaurants and take you on expensive vacations. I want everyone to be jealous of me because I have a beautiful, smart, loving boyfriend and they do not. I want all of that, I just wish you did too." He sure did know how to make me speechless. "I have never been attached to anyone, woman or man, like I am to you. I want to be with you. I want to love you like you deserve to be loved. You deserve to be treated like the prince you are and I want to treat you that way, emotionally and physically." Tears began to stain my face again and I could not stop them. Here I was, sitting with a man that wanted to treat me like I was some god and all I had to do was let him

"I do not know what to say Edward." I said, tasting salt water when the tears hit my lips.

"Tell me you will consider my offers, you do not have to give me an answer right now but I at least want you to consider it." I shook my head and began to sob harder. He wrapped his arms around my shoulders and pulled me into his lap.

"I will." Was all I could choke out. He kissed each tear that rolled down my cheek.

"That is all I ask." He replied holding me tight.

-----------

"Jasper, babe come on." Edward yelled from downstairs while I checked my appearances in the mirror for the last time. I fixed the tie and got one last overview before I turned off the light. I made my way downstairs to see him standing in a similar tuxedo as mines. "Someone looks very handsome..." He said grabbing his keys. "...and I'm not talking about myself." I gave him a deep laugh while he opened the front door for me.

"Well thank you, you look very handsome yourself Dr. C." He locked the door and we took the elevator down to the first floor. We walked to his car and he opened the door so I could slide in. He walked around to the driver side and got in. The engine purred to life and he pulled out of the underground parking deck. The drive to the restaurant was not very long and when we arrived there, Edward pulled over to the curb and we got out. He threw the valet man his keys and smiled.

"Dr. Cullen." He man said nodding his head.

"John." Edward opened the door for me and we entered the restaurant. There was a group of men and women standing to the side.

"Dr. Cullen." Someone called out. Edward turned in the direction of the voice.

"Come on." He said, walking in the direction of the group. When we got over to them, Edward shook some of their hands and said hello to the rest. Some of them said hello to me and I returned the greeting.

"Your table is ready." A waitress came over and said to the group. We made our way over to the table and sat down, Edward and I sitting next to each other. "May I take your drink orders?" I heard a series of red wine, white wine, and champagne.

"We will have a bottle of Cristal champagne." Edward stated to the waitress. She nodded her head.

"I will be back with your drink orders." She left the table and Edward began to talk with a man across the table. He grabbed my hand under the table and gave it a squeeze. I smiled at him and pulled his hand into my lap. I began to play with his fingers and then went up to play with his expensive watch.

"So how did you meet Dr. Cullen?" I was snapped out of my trance at the voice sitting at the end of the table.

"Umm...I met him at the hospital." I simply stated to the woman, who I'm guessing was a doctor.

"Oh yeah, you are the one that was with us for four months. Is it Jasper?" She asked. I shook my head up and down. "You were hurt very bad when you came in but Dr. Cullen fixed you right away. All of us had giving up on you after the first month but Dr. Cullen would not let you go and I'm glad he did not."

"Yes, me too." I told her and threw her a smile. The waiter brought our drinks and we ordered our food.

"So how old are you?" The woman asked me.

"Twenty."

"I thought you were much older." I shook my head from left to right.

"I just got out of my teen years." I chuckled.

"So where do you go to school Jasper?" Well she sure wanted to know a lot.

"Umm.." I started and was about to tell her I did not go to school but Edward started to talk.

"Actually he is applying to NYU tomorrow." Edward stated and shock fill my eyes but I showed neither Edward or the woman. Was he serious? He could not be but if I knew Edward good enough then I knew he was. I could not let him do it though but I did not want to talk about it now so I went along with it.

"That is great, what are you majoring in?"

"Neuroscience." I said smiling at Edward.

"Interesting." I nodded my head as the waitress brought our food. They sat the pan roasted red snapper, sauteed pea shoots, and gingered-lemon-scallion broth down in front of me. I took my silver wear and unwrapped it. I sat the fork, knife, and spoon next to my plate. I took the napkin and sat it in my lap. I may have been homeless but I knew proper manners. Everyone made small talk except me. Every now and then Edward would say my name but I was not really paying attention. The food was so delicious, I could not even think about anything else. I picked up the glass of champagne and took a sip. Even the champagne was tasty. Everyone finished there food after about an hour and we all had dessert but I was stuffed.

"I'm about to go to the restroom." I told Edward and he nodded. I excused myself from the table and found the restroom. I went in and entered the stall. I unbutton my pants and pulled them down, grabbing my cock. I aimed for the toilet and relieved myself of the waste. I made sure all of the excess liquid was off my cock before I pulled up my pants and button them up. I fixed myself in the mirror and washed my hands. I smiled at myself in the mirror before I left out of the bathroom. I hoped that they were done eating because I was so ready to go. There is only so much medical talk one can listen to if they do not know a lot about the medical field. Making my way back to the table, I seen everyone standing and putting money on the table. Thank god, we were about to leave. I walked over to Edward as he said goodbye to everyone. I waved my hand and said goodbye to a few people myself.

"You ready?" Edward asked. I shook my head and we left the restaurant. "John." The valet man nodded and disappeared around a corner. "Did you enjoy it?" He asked me as we stood in the chilly New York weather.

"Yes, the food was delicious."

"We have to come back some other time, by ourselves." I chuckled.

"You did not like being with your colleagues?" I laughed and grinned.

"I did but sitting at a table eating and talking about medical things is not what I would call a good time."

"I agree, especially when you have to sit there and listen to your boyfriend talk about it while you play with his fingers." He looked at me and his smile could not have gotten any bigger. It beamed down on me and I could not help but grin.

"Really?" He asked, trying to make sure if he had heard it right.

"Yes." I whispered as sexy as possible. He groaned and moved in front of me, facing me.

"I can not wait to get you home." He stated, winking his eye at me.

--------------------

**Please review because I love hearing what you all have to say.**


	5. You Deserve It

**Disclaimer- I do not own Twilight!**

AN- I want to thank everyone who reviewed and alerted this story, it's amazing knowing you all like the story. I also want to thank my beta, Lauren Whitlock, she is awesome for giving her time to edit this story.

**Chapter five.**

**You Deserve It.**

It had been four weeks since Edward had rescued me from the hospital and I was still living with him in his apartment. We had become so close and practically told each other everything. He was the light at the end of my tunnel and made me see life again. He showed me that I was not meant to be living on the street, that I deserved so much more and he gave it to me. He nearly begged me to apply to NYU and, of course, like he said, I was accepted. Somewhere out of the blue, a $40,000 scholarship popped up and somehow it was awarded to me. I'm sure Mr. Cullen had something to do with it though. I would start attending NYU at the beginning of the winter quarter. I had also found myself a full time job at a local coffee shop and was saving my checks to buy a car. Edward suggested buying me one, but I begged him on my hands and knees not to. I was glad when he accepted that I would not allow him to pay. It was already bad enough that I was living off of him, I did not want him to have to spend his entire life savings on me. I'm sure he would not have minded though. He was on a mission to please me and I had to let him once in awhile, just to not hurt his feelings.

"Baby!" A deep, rough voice called throughout the two floor apartment.

"I'm upstairs," I yelled back and went back to helping the maid, Annie, wash Edward and my clothes. Edward had recently taken me on an unexpected shopping trip, in which he bought me a whole wardrobe.

"Jasper, you do not have to help. This is what I get paid for," Annie said gently, grabbing the boxers out of my hand. She always did this when I tried to help. She would always tell me that this was her job and she was not about to let me do it for her. Annie was not only Edward's maid, but a family friend as well.

"But I want to," I whined, "I have nothing to do."

"Well, Edward is here now, so go keep him company." I huffed and met Edward at the top of the stairs. I wrapped my arms around his neck before his feet could even reach the top step. I planted my lips on his and kissed him with passion and force. He kissed me back for a few seconds and pulled back, needing the air.

"Mmm...someone is happy to see me," He uttered kissing my lips again.

"I'm always happy to see you," I grabbed his hand and pulled him along behind me. I looked back and saw him grinning. We made it to the bedroom and I pushed him toward the bed. He sat down and I climbed on the bed, situating myself behind him. I pushed my chest into his back and rested my chin on his shoulder. "Did you have a great day at work?" I asked kissing the crook of his neck. He moaned and threw his head to the side, giving me more room to work with.

"No, it was so stressful," he groaned. I begin to undo each button on his shirt while I caressed his chest at the same time, his well defined abs felt rock hard under my fingers.

"Looks like someone needs a massage," I teased licking his jaw. He pushed back on the bed and pulled me into his lap. I situated myself on top of him and pushed him back. His head fell into the comforter and I leaned down and kissed him again. I traced his bottom lip with my tongue and he granted me access. God, his mouth was so hot and wet. If I had one wish, I would wish to stay in the position we were currently in forever. He gripped my hips in his large hands and I felt him grind his erection into mine. My eyes rolled into the back of my head at the feeling. I fantasized about what it would feel like to have his thick cock fill my small hole. The thought made me grind my hips back into his. I knew where this was going and I really did not want it to stop. It felt so right. I smiled at Edward and he looked at me with eyes hooded with lust. Since he had been so good to me this last month, I would give him a token of my appreciation. I would show him that he meant so much to me. I undid the last button on his crispy white button down and pushed it down his shoulders. He pulled his wrist out of it and I threw it somewhere on the floor. I slowly kissed his chest, planting kisses on every inch of his exposed skin. His fingers wove through my hair and pulled it lightly. I growled against his chest and the vibrations made him shiver. Just when I got above his belt buckle, I snaked back up his body and kissed his ear. I kissed his nose, his neck, his Adam's apple, his forehead, his lips, and every part of him that came in contact with my lips.

"Do you want me?" I grumbled against his ear.

"Yes..." he grunted. "I want that hot little mouth wrapped around the base of my cock and I want to cum down your throat." How I loved when he talked dirty to me. He knew I loved that shit. I traveled down his perfect pale body and positioned myself in between his legs. My hands settled on his belt buckle and I slowly, painfully slowly, undid his belt. "Ja...sper." He choked out, the teasing was getting to him. I unbuttoned the slacks he had on and he lifted his gluteal muscles off the bed. I pulled his pants down to his ankles and repositioned myself in between his thighs. I grabbed the base of his cock and gave it a gentle squeeze. He arched his back in pleasure while I brought all of the saliva in my mouth to the front. I leaned down and took the head of his cock into my mouth, letting the liquid pour from the corners of my lips. He groaned out in pure bliss and ran his hand through my hair. I came up and let my tongue trace his head in a precise manner. "Shit Jasper." He uttered with his eyes closed shut. I groaned when he pulled my hair. The vibrations from the moan made him cry out loud. My tongue wrapped around his shaft and my teeth grazed the sensitive flesh. He was enormous and it seemed as if he grew every time I plunged my head down to his base. I wanted to bring Edward as much pleasure as I could, for he had done so much for me. I cupped his balls in my hand and gave them a gentle tug. I rolled them around in my hand, giving them a light massage.

"Damn...baby...I'm...coming." He uttered through clenched teeth. I sucked him harder, trying to force his cock to respond to me by coming.

"Come for me, love," I got out with his cock still stuffed down my throat. His back arched and I held his hips while he exploded in my mouth. I swallowed the semen with ease and gave his penis one last lick before I pulled away. Coming down off of the high of his orgasm, his smile beamed down at me.

"Damn, I love that little mouth of yours," I stood up and kissed his lips, slipping my tongue down his throat.

"You deserve it and it is only yours," I confirmed while he grabbed my ass and kissed my cheek

"That was so much better than a massage," I grinned and pulled the comforter back and slid under it. He did the same and turned to face me.

"What are we going to eat tonight?" he asked.

"I do not know. What do you want?" I asked tracing his lips.

"You," I chuckled and kissed him.

"Soon." His phone started to ring. I groaned and he got out of the bed and went for his slacks. He pulled his phone out and hit send without looking at the screen.

"Hello...hello mother." He spoke with a passion in his eyes. "I'm fine and you?...yes, I heard about it...of course I will be attending...I will also be bring someone with me...okay mom...love you too...bye." He clicked the end button on the Blackberry and sat it on the end table.

"So when am I going to meet Mrs. Cullen?" I asked jokingly.

"Next Saturday," he simply replied and a shock expression covered my face. "Is something wrong?" he asked.

"Ummm no, I just did not think it would be that soon," he chuckled and slid back into the bed. His body instantly warmed me and I felt complete again. I signed with happiness.

"It will be alright, they will love you Jasper," he reassured me, rubbing my hair. I shook my head.

"Are you going to tell them about us?"

"Do you want me to tell them about us?" I shrugged.

"I do not know," I said truthfully.

"If you do not want me to tell them, I will not. However, if you do, then I will tell them," I nodded my head. Did I really want Edward's parents and family knowing about us? Did I want them to know that he had taken in a homeless man and cared for him, paid for him to go to college, and let him stay with him? I surely did not want them knowing.

"I do not think you should tell them, yet," I added so he would know that I did want them to know one day.

He shrugged and said, "Then I will not tell them, if that is what makes you happy"

"You are what makes me happy," I confessed.

"You are so cute when you tell me things that you know I will like," I smirked.

"Yeah yeah yeah, now get up so when can eat," I told him hopping out of the bed. I left out of the room, leaving him there, nude and laughing.

----------

Dinner was nice. Annie made Edward and me a special Italian dish that her mother had gave her the recipe for. She told me she would make a copy of the recipe so I could make it since Edward loved it so much. I thanked her as she cleaned off the table. Edward grabbed a bottle of wine, a bowl of strawberries, and a can of whipped cream and we migrated into the "lovers' room". Why did he have a room named that? I had no idea, but it was nicely laid out. The room was painted a Valentine's Day red and the white furniture gave a great contrast. There was a flat screen high definition television mounted on the wall. Sitting neatly on the floor was a white plush rug to show contrast with the red carpet. There were vases of roses everywhere around the room. It was indeed beautiful. This was one of the rooms in Edward's apartment that I had never been to and I was really excited that he had finally brought me here.

"You may sit Mr. Whitlock," Edward said smirking. His voice was so husky that I nearly came just at the sound. I sat down on the white leather couch and watched as he roamed the room. After a few seconds of staring him down, studying his anatomy, he came and sat comfortably next to me.

"So, what do I owe this visit?" I asked him with raised eyebrows.

"Nothing at all, I just wanted you to know how much I care about you," he replied. I'm sure he knew I knew he cared but knowing Edward, he would find another way to tell me.

"As I do you," he grinned with passion and lust in his eyes. I felt his hand on my thigh. It traveled up and down at a painfully slow pace. I needed him inside of me, filling me up until I cried his name.

"Jasper, I need to tell you something," he whispered in my ear, seducing me.

"And what might that be?" I asked, curious to know. He took a deep breath and I felt his lips part against my ear. The words were just about to come out when the door to the room slammed open.

My heart started to pound when I saw who was standing there.

-------

**Please please please review! i love them so much!**


	6. Admitting

**Disclaimer- I do not own Twilight!**

**AN- I want to thank everyone who reviewed and alerted this story, it's amazing knowing you all like the story. I also want to thank my beta, Lauren Whitlock, she is awesome for giving her time to edit this story.**

**Chapter six.**

**Admitting.**

"What are you doing here?" Edward asked the big man that walked through the door. He resembled a big bear, a big polar bear. His pale skin matched up exactly with Edwards. His biceps and triceps were chiseled nicely and pulsed under his sleeves. I noticed his abs were also well define under the tight Under Armor® shirt. His smile complimented his tall six foot two inch body frame. I stared at him, shocked that there was someone nearly as beautiful as Edward.

"What? I can't come see my little brother?" he asked coming over and plopping down on the couch across from Edward and me.

"Not when you did not think to pick up the phone and tell me you were coming," Edward snarled at the large interruption. I grabbed his hand and sat it on my lap. I began to massage small circles around his palm, this small gesture calming him down immediately.

"So...who is this?" He asked with his back on the couch and his legs swung over the arm rest.

"Jasper, this is my older brother Emmett and Emmett..." he took a deep breath before continuing, "this is my boyfriend Jasper." Emmett began choking on an imaginary object with a look of pure shock on his face.

"Boyfriend?" he asked so soft. I did not even know someone as big as him come even speak that low.

"Yes," Edward said, gently squeezing my thumb. I looked up at him and smiled. Emmett's face was still in a state of shock. This definitely told me that Edward had not been with another man or at least he has not told his family about them. "If you tell mom and dad I will kill you Emmett, I swear I will." He held up his hand defensively.

"No need to get all bitchy Edward," he said looking at me, "I will not tell a soul, scout's honor." He saluted Edward and I muffled the laugh that escaped from my chest.

"Good."

"So who wears the pants in this relationship?" My mouth dropped and Edward's mirrored mines. A deep laugh came from Emmett and he rolled off the couch in laughter.

"Get out!" Edward yelled while Emmett was still sprawled out on the floor with an amused face and laughter still coming from his lips.

"Okay okay..." Emmett chuckled and straightened his face up. "I will leave you two love birds alone. We should get together sometime and get to know each other." Rolling his eyes, Edward agreed and waved Emmett out.

"So that is your brother?" I finally spoke after the interruption. He nodded his head.

"My adoptive brother," he stated before leaning in to kiss me full on the lips. "Now, where were we?"

"I think you were about to tell me something," he nodded his head in agreement.

"I was about to tell you that you are the most beautiful creature on this planet that we call Earth." He gently kissed my lips again. The sparks that flew through my veins started a fire within me. Murmuring against my lips, he said "And that I love you very much." I once again felt the tears start to form in my eyes. Edward smiled at me and waited for a reply. I wanted to tell him I loved him too because I really did, but first I had to catch my breath and stop the sobs that erupted from my chest. "Baby, calm down," he purred, planting butterfly kisses from my jaw to my ear. God, I loved this man. The sobs slowed up and I caught enough breath to where I could make a coherent statement.

"I love you too." I choked out. He pulled me on top of him and I straddled his lower body.

"I want to treat you right, physically and mentally. I want to take care of all of your needs and wants. Can I do that for you?" he asked. With a nod of my head, he smiled and kissed my neck. "Thank you...thank you Jasper."

The rest of the night in the 'lovers room' was spent making out, groping, and loving each others presences. He had finally threw the three words at me and I accepted them with everything I had, not hesitating at all. I had to face the fact that Edward wanted me. He wanted to love me. Cherish me with every bone, muscle, and nerve in his body. I now accepted the fact and I knew for sure where we stood with each other.

-----------

The next morning arrived and I growled out in protest at the shining sun. When would he invest in a pair of drapes?

"You should not be mad two minutes after waking up." A velvety voice spoke from a distance. I patted the spot next to me in the bed. I sat up, closing my eyes a bit, and looking in the direction of the voice. I saw Edward standing in the middle of the room, fully dressed in scrubs with a toothbrush in his mouth.

"Baby," I whined, "please go buy some drapes." He chuckled and walked over to the large window.

"I happen to like waking up to the beautiful sun." I shook my head and plopped back onto the bed.

"Where are you going this early?" I asked with my eyes closed and my arm over them.

"I have an early shift."

"Oh, well I guess I will get up and leave early. I have to go find you a surprise for Valentine's Day," I grinned, not seeing the reaction on his face.

"Valentine's Day is coming up." He stated as if he had just remembered. "Do you want to take me to work and drive my car?"

"No, I'm fine with walking. It is great that you live so close to Fifth Avenue."

"Okay, I will see you later then." He came over to me and bent down to give me a chaste kiss.

"Alright, baby."

He left the room and I groaned, still angry at the glaring sun. I made up my mind that today I would go out and buy drapes; I did not need to wake up with a groan every morning. I dragged myself out of the bed and lazily entered the bathroom to take care of my morning hygiene. I used the toilet, brushed my teeth, and then headed for the shower. The shower was not long, for some odd reason I did not feel like standing there. After washing my body and hair, I stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around my waist. I grabbed another one and dried my hair before throwing it in the basket of dirty clothes. I left the bathroom and went to the closet that Edward and I shared. I grabbed a pair of jeans that were ripped at the knees, a black and white striped Brioni polo, and a pair of Dolce & Gabbana script logo sneakers. I felt like I had just came out of a magazine with all of the designer labels planted on my body. I put on my briefs and undershirt then went to put on the rest of my clothes. I went back into the bathroom and combed my hair a little before looking in the mirror. I approved my image and made my way back into the room to grab my wallet, keys, and phone. I grabbed the Nappa Crunch Leather Jacket by Versace that Edward insisted on buying for me. I thought it was crazy to buy a seventeen hundred dollar jacket, but begging did not stop him this time. Nothing really stopped Edward when he was on a mission to please.

Walking down the busy streets of Fifth Avenue, I wove in and out through the traffic. For some reason, I did not like walking down the streets of New York. There were too many people that were in too big of a hurry. As I guided myself through traffic, I thought about what I could buy Edward for Valentine's Day. Did I want to buy him something expensive and designer or did I want to buy him something cheap with meaning and a story behind it? I knew just a bear and a card would not work. I had to think and think hard on this selection. That is when it hit me, I did not have to buy him anything. My mother use to tell me that the greatest gift is one you can cherish forever. She would always tell me that I did not have to buy her anything for Mother's Day and that a kiss and an "I love you" would be the greatest gift she could receive. I now knew what I would give Edward for Valentine's Day. I would give him _my mind, my body, and my sou_l. That was everything he wanted since we first met.

----------

**Please please review because they make me happy :)!**


	7. I Know All About You

**Disclaimer- I do not own Twilight!**

**AN- I want to thank everyone who reviewed and alerted this story, it's amazing knowing you all like the story. I also want to thank my betas, Lauren Whitlock & .Vevaleviia., they are awesome for giving their time to edit this story.**

**Chapter 7**  
**I Know All About You**

I woke up the next morning to an annoying alarm clock. It stopped going off all by its self. I rolled over and stretched, like I do every time I wake up. I felt my hand brush a figure.

Edward.

I smiled and unwrapped his arm from around my waist. I got out of the bed and made my way over to the bathroom. I closed the door behind me and went over to the toilet. I pulled down my pajama pants and held my cock in my hand while I aimed for the toilet. I thought about the gift I had decided to give Edward for Valentine's Days. I was so excited for the day that I would be able to give it to him. I finished my human moment and washed my hands. I dried them on the towel hanging from the towel rack and I exited the bathroom. I heard a deep growl come from my stomach. I decided that I would fix Edward breakfast before he left for work.

I made my way downstairs and into the kitchen. Walking in, I ran my hand over the marble counter tops and the stainless steel appliances. I was still fascinated with the nice materials they used to make this apartment what it was. I went to the refrigerator and opened the stainless steel doors. I made a list of everything I would need to make him breakfast.

Eggs. Check.  
Bacon. Check.  
Bread - I looked around the kitchen and my eyes came in contact with a bread holder. I went over and flipped the lid open. Check.  
Orange Juice. Check.

I took the eggs and bacon out of the refrigerator and sat them on the counter. I bent down and opened the bottom cabinet when I heard someone running upstairs and my name being shouted. I stood up and listened to see if he was actually calling my name.

"Jasper!" I heard a strained voice yell while running down the stairs. The person checked each bedroom and bathroom on the first floor and finally decided to come check the kitchen.

"JASPER!" He yelled coming around the corner. He stopped dead in his tracks when he saw me standing in the middle of the kitchen. His cheeks were stained with tears and confusion hit me hard. I went over to Edward and embraced him into a hug. He cried on my shoulder while I held him. I didn't know what was going on but we would get to the bottom of it.

"I'm sorry." He choked out. "I just...I thought you were gone..." He always woke up with me next to him but that did not explain why he was acting this way because I was not there.

"Are you sure that is the only reason why you are crying?" I asked, not wanting him to hear the skepticism in my voice.

"Yes," he uttered but his voice betrayed him. There was something he knew that I did not. Should I ask him about it? Should I let him calm down first and then ask him? I sure could not ask him right now when he was so vulnerable.

"Edward, sit down." I told him, walking him over to the kitchen table. I pulled out a chair for him and sat him down in it. "Calm down, okay?" He nodded his head and I went over to the counter and grabbed a paper towel. I turned on the faucet and wet the towel. Turning it off, I walked back over to him and stood in front of him between his legs. I wiped his face, freeing it from all traces of tears. "I'm going to make you breakfast. I want you to just sit here until I'm done, okay?" He nodded his head again. I had to admit, he was so cute when he was sad and crying but I did not like him having to bear this emotion.

I began to cook the bacon and eggs and made Edward a cup of coffee. I went over to him and sat it in front of him. I went back over to the stove and finished off the food. After it was done, I set it out on two separate plates and brought them over to the table Edward was sitting at. I placed a plate in front of him and sat down with mine. He picked up his fork and picked at the food quietly. I did not have much of an appetite either.

"Do you think you are calm enough to talk to me now?" I questioned moving the plate from in front of me. I sipped my coffee and raised my eyebrow at him. He nodded and also moved his plate out of the way. I threw him a reassuring smile, telling him to go on.

"There is something I have to tell you Jasper," he started, suddenly becoming interested in his entwined hands. "I know all about you, starting from when you were six." My heart skipped a beat. What did this man know? I forced a smile to tell him to keep going. "When you were six years old, you were kidnapped and sexually assaulted," he choked out as I stared at him with wide eyes. How did he know that?

"How do you know that?" I asked calmly. He shook his head and stared down at his hands, tears now dropping from his eyes.

"I was there," he stated now choking on the sobs that came from his mouth. He was there? That was not possible.

"You were not there, no one was there." No one that I remember. Well I really did not remember anything through the tears that had took over my vision that night.

_"Leave me alone!" I kicked and screamed at the top of my lungs while the man grabbed my ankles. He lifted me upside down and placed each of my ankles in metal cuffs. I suddenly felt all of my blood rush to my brain. "I want to go home." There were a fresh batch of tears coming down my face. I was not suppose to be here. I was just a six year old boy that played on the playground and liked to eat ice cream for dinner. I wanted my mommy. I felt the blood still rushing to the top of my head. I cried at the top of my lungs when the man grabbed a roll of duct tape. I quickly muffled my cries before the man came over to slap the tape over my mouth while it was still wide open from crying._

_"There is no such thing as home anymore." He growled rubbing my cheek. I flinched back from the touch of him. "Edward, get in here." He said just before the blood rushing to my head made me black out._

"Oh my god," I uttered in disbelief. Did he have something to do with it? What if he had hurt me when I was six? A ten year old could cause sexual harm to a six year old, right?

It seemed that he was reading my thoughts because he quickly choked out, "I promise, I did not do anything to you. I did not touch you, he just made me sit and watch." _He?_ Did Edward know the man that had cause me and my family so many years of pain?

"Do you know who did it?" I asked him quietly as tears started to occupy the rims of my eyes.

"Yes," he whispered and if I was not sitting so close then I would have missed it.

"Who?" I uttered putting my hand on my stomach. It felt like the little food that I did eat was about to come back up.

He shook his head and looked up at me before a storm of sobs erupted from his chest.

----------------------

**Please review :-) From here the story will start to get intense, take this as a warning.**


	8. Protector

**Disclaimer- I do not own Twilight!**

**AN- I want to thank everyone who reviewed and alerted this story, it's amazing knowing you all like the story. I also want to thank my betas, Lauren Whitlock & .Vevaleviia., they are awesome for giving their time to edit this story.**

**Chapter Eight.**

**Protector.**

"Who did it Edward?" Now it was me also chocking out sobs. I needed to know who had done this to me. Who had caused me so much pain when I was so young. Didn't I have a right to know that?

"My father," he said putting his head on his folded arms that were on top of the table.

"Your father?" I asked in almost a whisper. His father was the evil man that had done this to me. The man who had broken me when I was vulnerable. The man who had engraved nightmares in my head. That could not be. Someone like Edward could not be a child of a man so evil.

"Yes." He got up out of the chair and glanced at me once again before he walked to the front door. I could not let him leave, this was his apartment not mine.

"Edward," I called out. He stopped right in front of the door. "Come here." He turned around and the tears were still gracing his angel-like features.

"I can't Jasper...I just can't." It seemed as if I was going to have to be the strong one here. It was not even his fault and he was about to go kill himself over it. I got up from the table and walked over to him. I grabbed his hand and led him over into the living room. I sat him down on the couch and sat next to him. He was staring down at his hands again.

"Love, look at me." I said with a gentle voice. His head rose slowly and his eyes connected with mine. "I need you to tell me everything that has happened since you first saw me, okay?" He nodded and quickly turned his head away from me.

"The first time I saw you was when I was ten years old. You were six and in the first grade and I was in the fifth."

"You knew me before it happened," I whispered, trying not to talk in a blaming tone.

"Yes, I saw you one day on the playground and when I saw you it was like I was attached to you, like I needed you to breath. I do not know why but I felt like you had this pull on me. I could not approach you because I was scared you would not be my friend, I was much older than you so I kept my distance. I would watch you and make sure no one picked on you. I would watch you walk home so no one would hurt you. I was like the _protector_ you never knew you had. My father, he was not a protector. The only thing he did was hurt people. He hurt my mother, me, and you. My father had a friend who sexually assaulted someone so I know that is where my father got the sick idea..." He trailed off and paused.

"You can go on." I told him, nodding my head to reassure him that it was okay.

"That afternoon when it happened, I was following you when you were walking home to make sure you got there safely. I knew the school was not far away from your house so it would not take long and I could make it home to do the dishes. My father came out looking for me and he found me across the street behind your neighbor's bushes. He noticed you, but did not give you a second thought. He grabbed me while I was still looking at you grab your ball in the front yard. He became angry, threw me over his shoulder and went after you. When he had both of us, he disappeared into the woods behind your house." He stopped and took a deep breath. I could tell it pained him having to tell this story over. I knew he was hurting so I wrapped my arm around his neck and kissed his cheek. I kissed his nose. His eyes. His lips tasted delicious mixed with the salty tears that had been pouring from his eyes. He kissed me back, needing some kind of affection from me.

"Can you keep going?" I asked stroking his neck. He pleaded with me with his eyes. I knew he did not want to do it, but I needed to know what happened after I passed out.

"Please...please do not make me Jasper." I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. I was going to have to get it out of him some way.

"You have to tell me Edward, please." It was now me that was doing the begging and pleading. "I know it hurts to re-tell it so you can skip over that day, start with the day after." It was killing him. He did not want to tell me what happened. I knew he already felt terrible because he had to sit through it. This man not only caused a great deal of harm to me but the same amount to Edward.

"After he finished, he left the house and forgot his keys so I locked all of the doors. I put the back of the chair under the door knob, thinking that it would keep him out. I laid you in my bed and washed you off with a cold wash cloth. You were still unconscious but I made sure you were safe. I fell asleep next to you and woke up the next morning. My father had not come back home and I became scared, thinking that he could come home at any time. I took you back to the garage and placed you back down on the floor. If you did not have a pulse then I would have mistaken you for a dead person. I knew you weren't dead and I promised you I would save you and look after you forever. My father came back home and dragged you out into the woods and left you there. That is when I took the chance to call the police. They came and got you and took you to the hospital, I knew you would be safe there." Edward looked up at me and forced a smile. I was still rubbing his neck.

"It's okay love, keep going." I wanted to cry so badly but it seemed like Edward was crying tears for him and me.

"They never found out who did it and your parents did not want to broadcast it in the newspaper and on the local news so no one ever really knew. I'm sure they did everything in their power to find who did it, but my father was sick and smart. He used a toy to take advantage of you and covered his hands with gloves so he would not leave any semen or fingerprints. I'm sure they found my fingerprints on you but I have never been fingerprinted before so they did not have mine on file. While you were healing, I came to see you once but you were sleeping..." The tears began to start again and they slowly formed into a full blown cry. He began to sob and choke. "..._I told you that I loved you_ and I would protect you from now on."

"Shh...shh...calm down...I promise you, it's okay."

"Months went by and my father started drinking a lot and he began to beat me with anything he could get his hands on. I got tired of it and one day while I was lying in bed, crying from the pain in my head and neck, I started to plot _his death_. I came up with a simple plan and everyday when I came home, I would go over it again and again. After I knew what I was going to do, when I was going to do it, how I was going to do it, and what I was going to do after it; everyday I would pack a little of my things and go out and sit them in the woods behind our house. When the day finally came, I walked straight home from school. My father was home so I went up to my room and made sure I had everything I needed and wanted. When I knew that I had everything, I went back downstairs into the kitchen to wash the dishes. I knew I would not be eating tonight, I hardly ever ate. I went back up to my room and stayed there until darkness fell. After I checked to see if he was sleep, I made my way back into the kitchen. I turned on the old stove and turned it up as high as it could go. I went to the back door and opened it, grabbing the can of gasoline sitting on the ground. I poured it around the kitchen and trailed it into the living room. When the stove was bright orange, I grabbed two paper towels, rolled them together, and sat the tip on the blazing stove. As I watched the flames lick up the paper towel, I smiled and threw it into the gasoline. I watched the kitchen go up into flames as I quickly made my escape out of the house."

He stopped and looked at me before starting again. "I just wanted to protect you, keep you safe. I followed you and your family to New York. I watched out for you from that day until the day they wheeled you into the hospital and once again my heart was broken. My job was to protect you and I did that to a certain extent but it was not enough. Dropping five dollars into your cup was not enough, leaving clothes next to you while you slept was not enough, putting blankets in the garbage can was not enough. It just was not enough to keep you protected." I gasped at his confession. It was him all of this time.

"That was you doing all of those things?" He nodded and dropped his head.

"I just wanted to make sure you were okay." I smiled at _my angel, my protector, the man that had watched over me for fourteen years_. I grabbed his chin and made him look at me.

"I love you." I told him, leaning in and kissing his lips. "I love you so much." He gave me a beautiful smile. I just had to ask him one important question.

"Is he dead?" I quickly asked before it could barely register in my mind.

"No..." Edward whispered playing with his hands. "...and now he is back for both of us." My face paled and it seemed as if I were a blind man looking into the darkness.

_He is back for both of us._

_-------------_

_**Please review!**__** Please review! **__**Please review!**_


	9. Calm after the storm

**Disclaimer- I do not own Twilight!**

**AN- I want to thank everyone who reviewed and alerted this story, it's amazing knowing you all like the story. I also want to thank my betas, Lauren Whitlock & .Vevaleviia., they are awesome for giving their time to edit this story.**

**Chapter nine.**

**Calm after the storm.**

"What do you mean he's back?" I was not comprehending because he did say that he set the house on fire when his father was in it.

"I don't know, he must have woken up and escaped before the flames got to him." I couldn't take this anymore. My past was now catching up with me and it was making my heart ache more and more every time Edward told me something his father did; every time a tear glided down his face.

"How do you know he's back?"

"He called my phone when I was at work yesterday. After he called, I fainted and they sent me home; that's why I came home early."

"Why didn't you tell me Edward?"

"I didn't want to scare you. I knew how it would affect you and I didn't want to see you that way." I nodded my head with some kind of understanding. I wondered how I looked right now.

"Look, you have to go to work." He shook his head and I could have died right then and there from the look on his face. I couldn't bear to see him like this. "Edward...baby, it's not your fault. I do not want you blaming yourself at all, do you hear me?" He nodded and I grabbed his hand. I shook my head. "Where's your phone?" He pointed up the stairs. "I'll be right back." He just sat there staring at his hands.

I went and got his phone from off the nightstand and began to go through his address book. I was hoping that he had something in here that would direct me to someone at the hospital. I strolled through the Blackberry and found a number labeled work. Thank god. I pressed send and waited.

"Dr. Edward Cullen's office, Angela speaking." The lady on the phone didn't sound too excited to be there.

"Hello Angela, this is Jasper Whitlock. I'm calling because Dr. Cullen is not feeling well and I was wondering if there was another doctor there to replace him for the day." I heard typing in the background.

"I need to talk to Mr. Cullen, I have to tell him a few things." I nodded to myself and made my way back to the living room to see Edward in the same position. I sighed and walked over to him. I handed him the phone and mouthed 'Angela' when he looked at me with a curious expression.

"Hey Angela...yes...yes.......okay...no, I won't be in today...okay...thanks." He hung up the phone. I took it and sat it on the center table. The look on Edward's face told me that I had to take drastic measures. I knew what I had to do. I also knew that it would heal him.

I grabbed Edward's hand and stood him up. He was in such bad shape that he could barely walk. This was definitely affecting him more than it was me, maybe because I had learned to suppress the feelings a long time ago. If Edward had been going through this for fourteen years then I was going to send my heart out to him.

We made our way upstairs and into the bedroom. I turned around and stood in front of him. God, he was so vulnerable right now but I had to heal him. I had to assure him that everything was okay and we would make it through this together. I softly cuddled his face in my hands. I stroked his cheek and wiped the tears from the rims of his eyes.

"Baby, you have to stop crying." I pleaded with him. I heard a sniffle come from deep in his chest. I continued to stroke his cheeks while he calmed down. I don't know how long we stood in the middle of the room but we stood there until his face was free from all traces that he would start crying again. His face became composed and he finally looked up at me. His green eyes were glazed over and he licked his dry lips.

"I'm sorry," Edward muttered. I ran my hand through his soft bronze hair. His hair was amazing, gliding through my fingers like butter. I pulled him to me and inhaled his scent. His smell was delicious. I wanted to personally thank Clive Christian someday for the beautiful smell he created that mixed so well with Edward's nature smell.

"It's okay, are you okay now?" He nodded.

"Yes, I'm okay now. I...I just...I just need you." The corners of my lips twitched up.

"I'm here. I'm not going anywhere." He glanced into my eyes and I gasped. His eyes were hooded with lust and a look of pleasure covered his facial features.

"No Jasper, I _need_ you." He leaned forward and brushed his lips lightly against mine, barely touching them. "I need you to fill me up." My breathing hitched when he whispered those words against my lips. His breath tickled my nose and I chuckled. I closed the small distance between our lips. I gave him chaste kisses until Edward began giving me deeper kisses. I moaned into his mouth, sending off vibrations that made his cock stand at my attention.

He wanted me. He wanted me and that feeling made my heart flutter. His hand found my groin and he rubbed it through the pajama pants I had on. I groaned as my head dropped to his shoulder, my mouth covering his collar bone. Edward had been the first man I had ever kissed so I knew nothing about having sex with him. I knew Edward trusted me but I was starting to get scared from the fact that I could hurt him during this encounter.

I really wanted to feel my cock engulfed in Edward's tight ass. I wanted to feel him clench around me and milk me dry. I wanted to feel everything he had to offer me, and my cock enlarged just thinking about it. No one has ever had this kind of effect on me but I was enjoying it very much. I needed to do this for Edward so I put on my big boy briefs and continued with my plan.

"Edward, are you sure you want to do this?" I had to be sure that this was what he wanted. I needed to know.

"Yes, Jasper, please." I couldn't say no to the beautiful man standing before me. He had done so much for me, I could not say no to his simple request.

"Okay," I breathed out before moving him over to the bed. I sat him down on the edge and stood in between his legs. I stroked his hair before my hand settled on the back of his neck. He pushed his neck against my hand and moaned at the sensation of my fingers lightly rubbing circles around it. I put a butterfly kiss on top of his forehead and left a trail of them going down to his lips.

I kissed his ear before my tongue darted out to lick down to his strong jawline. Hands down, the sexiest jawline I had ever seen belonged to Edward Cullen and I was euphoric to be the one licking it. Tasting it. Cherishing it. Edward was a heart attack waiting to happen. The sweet taste of his skin could make your heart stop with just one lick. If that was the case then I didn't mind my heart stopping right now.

I continued to drag my tongue over his skin and down his neck. I nibbled and bit as I made my way to his collarbone. I gently sucked the dip and watched as the pale skin began to turn bright red. I smiled against his skin while I marked him. That red patch of skin would tell anyone who saw it that Edward was mine. It would tell them that I loved him and he loved me.

I laid Edward back on the bed and got in between his legs before running my hands up and down his chiseled chest. Edward's body reminded me of a Greek god, chiseled and gauged straight from a marble block. Abercrombie and Fitch models had nothing on this sexy doctor. Nothing. At. All.

I kissed my way from his collar down his stomach until I felt the rough pubic hair tickle my lips. I kissed every spot on his upper pelvic bone. I turned my head to the side and let the hair tickle my cheek and ear. I hooked my fingers in the waistband of the dangerously low riding pajama pants and yanked them down quickly. I grabbed his upper thighs and my thumbs rubbed circles around his inner thighs.

He groaned as my hands traveled up his thighs and brushed against his balls. I smirked and leaned down, open mouthed, to blow my warm breath against the base of his cock. He shivered.

"Shit," he muttered under his breath before his hand came out and got lost in my golden locks. His fingernails scraped my scalp and I nearly creamed on myself from the feeling of ecstasy it brought over me. Damn, how I wanted to study this man's anatomy.

"Baby, do you have any lubricant?" He nodded and pointed to the top drawer of the cherry wood chest. I hopped off the bed and went to the top drawer. I pulled it out and was revealed to a drawer full of sex toys. What has Edward been doing or thinking about doing? I was able to label a few of the toys. Butt plugs, dildos, vibrators, prostate massagers, anal beads, probes, he even had a cock ring. There was also condoms, lubricants, and body oils.

I grabbed a bottle of strawberry kiwi lubricant and went back over to the bed. "Have you been using a butt plug?" I was curious for his answer.

"Yes," he said quietly as his hip thrusted forward involuntarily. I grinned, he had been getting ready for me all this time. I dropped my pajama pants and climbed back on the bed. I positioned myself between his legs and resumed my foreplay with him. I blew my breath around his cock and balls and he groaned out in pleasure as my tongue snaked out and traced along the shaft of his cock. Mmm, he tasted even more delicious down here. His sweet taste mixed with a little salt was fantastic.

"Uhhh...shit." he uttered. I licked the swirl of pre-cum off of the tip of his cock and moaned at the taste. I looked up at him before I buried his cock deep into my mouth. I watched as the veins in his arms bulged out as his fingers clenched the sheet beneath him. The fast up and down movements of his stomach showed me that his breathing was hitched and he was now panting. The morning sun shone through the ceiling-to-floor window, making Edward's pale skin turn yellow.

"Fuck Jasper...uh...oh yeah...that...so good." I felt the tip of his cock hit the back of my throat as I pulled and pushed my head. My lips brushed against his pubic hair and I smiled against his cock. I moaned around it, knowing that the vibrations would make him even harder for me. I felt the veins in his cock as my tongue ran over them. My hand went between his legs and slowly began to massage his balls. My fingers nibbled at the smooth skin of his scrotum while still sucking him off.

"Mmm...shit...ohh that...that feels...so good...so...so...good." Edward said, with just enough breath to get the words out. I felt his cock get impossibly hard and his breathing became more erratic. He was so close to his orgasm so I grabbed the lubricant that was laying on the bed next to me. I poured some on my fingers. I continued to suck him while lifting his hips up and finding his anal hole. I let my slick fingers slowly but easily slide into his hole. He groaned out while I started to probe and stretch him with my fingers. He must have been using the butt plugs for a while because his hole stretched out easily.

"Baby...oh god...my...cum...I'm gonna...I'm gonna come." He stated. Just when I felt his cock twitch in my mouth, I pulled it out and positioned my cock at his entrance. He nearly screamed out when his orgasm shook him and my cock slowly entered him. Oh gosh, he was still so tight. The feeling of his tight, hot ass wrapped around my cock and his hot cum shooting against my stomach put me on cloud nine. I fully buried my cock deep inside Edward and I let him adjust to my length.

"Uhh...Edward...you're so fucking tight...just how...I like it." I set out by moving Edward hips up and down my length. I laid down on top of him, supporting my weight on my right arm. I kissed his neck and went up to his lips. I grunted as Edward moaned into my mouth. The cum on my stomach smeared onto Edward's abs while I treated him to blissful sex.

"Mmm...I love...oh...I love you so much Jasper...harder...I need it harder" He uttered holding his butt cheeks open. I pounded into him harder. My stomach began to clench and I knew my orgasm was trying to rip its way though my body.

"I love you too...I need...I need you to come for me baby." He nodded as I thrusted into him over and over. My cock was throbbing and my stomach was twisting in knots. The sun was making more sweat form on my body. I grabbed Edward's thighs and drove in deeper. That thrust triggered both of our orgasms and I spilled my semen into him while his coated the area around my belly button.

"Oooo...ahh...oh...mmm..." we both moaned, grunted, and groaned in unison. I dropped down on top of Edward, supporting some of my weight. I pulled out of him, some of my juices coming out with my cock. I roughly kissed his lips, but still with the passion he deserved.

"I love you." I told him while rubbing his face.

"I love you too." He replied before his eyes fluttered closed. I smiled at the sleeping Edward and rolled out of bed. I went into the bathroom and grabbed a washcloth. I ran water over it and squeezed it out. I went back into the bedroom and cleaned Edward up. I also cleaned myself up before putting the washcloth back in the bathroom. I read the clock on the nightstand. 9:03 AM.

I sighed and sat in the leather chair in the corner of the room. I had a lot to think about and Edward and I had a lot to talk about. I knew it was only a matter of time before his father interfered with our life. I was hoping it would be later rather than sooner. Edward and I needed calm after the storm.

Little did I know, the storm hadn't even arrived yet.

-----------------

**AN- I hope you all like this chapter. It took a while to write because I'm not experienced with boy-on-boy action so I hope it was what y'all wanted. Please review! My day is really made when I see an alert everytime I check my phone.**


	10. New Friends

**Disclaimer- I do not own Twilight!**

**AN- I want to thank everyone who reviewed and alerted this story, it's amazing knowing you all like the story. Also if there are any errors then I'm sorry, my betas didn't edit this chapter.  
**

**Chapter ten.**  
**New Friends.**

The next morning was...better. Edward wasn't so sad and he seem to have a smile on his face; but his eyes didn't gleam anymore. It was like he was trying to be happy for me. I shook the feeling off because today I would have to start school. I groaned internally at the thought of leaving the house. I had gotten so use to not really going anywhere. I mentally wished that someone could come over and teach me.

I glanced at the piece of paper that had a list of my classes on it. Principles of Biology I. College Chemistry I. Calculus I. Introduction to Computer Science. On paper, the classes looked easy enough. I was pretty good at math and science, and I always wanted to study the brain.

I sat the paper back on the table as Edward came out of the bathroom. The towel he had wrapped around his waist was on the brink of falling to the floor. His hair was a dark brown and small droplets of water still clung to his body.

"What time do you have to go to class?" He asked unwrapping the towel from around his waist and drying his hair with it. I moaned quietly as my cock twitched and grew harder. Why did he insist on doing this to me in the morning. Now I was either going to have to handle my business in the shower or either walk around all day with a raging hard-on.

"Ummm..." I tried to think of the question he had previously asked me. "Huh?" He chuckled and shook his head.

"What time do you have to go to class?"

"Oh uhh...8:30?" It came out as more of a question than a statement.

"Do you want me to take you? I have to be at work at 9:00." I nodded and glanced at the clock. I had an hour to get dressed. I went over to the closet and opened it. Since Edward and I were the same size, sometimes we ended up wearing each others clothes. We didn't have different sides of the closet and our clothes were all mixed together.

I grabbed a velvet vest, a striped dress shirt, a pair of straight-leg chinos, and a pair of Vernice penny loafers.

"Baby, do you have anything in here that doesn't have a designer label on it and cost under $500?"

"I have some things under $500 but I'm sure they have a label on them," he replied honestly. I went through the clothing and there was not one piece of clothing without a name on it. Our underwear, undershirts, pajamas, and socks were even made by designer labels.

I went over to the chest and opened the drawer that held our underwear. I picked up a pair of boxers that had greed across the buttock. I laughed and held them up to Edward with a questionable look.

"What? They were apart of the original seven sin Juicy Couture collection."

"Do you have the other six sins?" I smirked when I seen his face and threw the boxers on the bed.

"I can't wait to see your tight ass in them," he commented. I grabbed a pair of socks and closed the drawer.

"I can't wait to see your tight ass in those briefs." I mentioned walking by him and slapping his bare ass. "I went from no labels to designer labels. Now my socks cost $50 and my underwear cost $100."

"Actually those socks were $135 and the boxers were $30." I huffed and rolled my eyes.

"Like that makes it any better." I went into the bathroom and turned on the shower. I stripped down and stepped in. I cleaned my body and washed my hair. After rinsing off, I turned off the water and stepped out. I dried off and threw the towel in the dirty clothes. I came out of the bathroom to find a fully dressed Edward. He had on a pair of blue scrubs. I had to admit that he was very handsome in his work uniform.

He took in my nude form and his breathing hitched. He walked over to me and wrapped his arms around my waist. I hissed at the contact of his scrubs rubbing my erection. He leaned in and kissed my lips just before grabbing my cock.

"Edward...baby...come on." I uttered while he stroked my cock slowly.

"Come on what Jazz?" He whispered huskily in my ear. He flicked his tongue out and licked just below my ear. He licked his way down to my Adams Apple and sucked it into his mouth. I threw my head back and my hand cupped the back of his neck. "You just don't know how bad I want to fuck you right now." He traveled down my body until he was squatting in front of my exposed dick.

He grabbed the back of my thighs and pulled me forward where my erection slid perfectly into his mouth. I hissed through my teeth and my fingers wove through his hair. I pulled his head closer to my pelvis and I felt my cock going down his throat. God Edward, where is your gag reflex?

"Mmm...ahh...damn baby, you can take me so deep." I stroked his head and scratched his scalp. "Ohh...oh...your mouth feels so good. Do you want me to cum in your mouth? I would love to cum on that pretty little face of yours." He nodded his head with excitement. "Ahh...you want me to cum on your pretty face?" he nodded and I grinned. This man never ceased to amaze me. I loved him with my heart, mind, body, and soul. He sucked my cock with blissful excitement. I growled when I felt his teeth softly scrape up my shaft.

"Yesss..." I clenched my fist in his hair. "...just like that." His tongue circled around the tip of my head. "I'm...I'm about to come." I warned him. He nodded and gave my cock one last lick before pulling it out. He made a fist around my base and began to pump me with his palm. I groaned as my stomach tighten and my orgasm ripped through my body. I watched the sperm cover Edward's forehead, eyes, nose, and mouth. He was even more beautiful with semen running down his face. He smirked and licked his lips.

I got on my knees and leaned in to kiss his lips. My cum tasted delicious on his lips. My tongue darted out and began to lick the sticky substance off of his cheeks. I took my thumb and wiped it off his eyelids while still licking around his mouth and cheeks. I found his lips and traced his bottom lip. I kissed him deeply before I pulled away and stood him up with me.

"Go get cleaned up." He went in the bathroom while I got dressed. By the time I was fully dressed, he came back out with a clean face. I grinned and began to pack my books and notebooks in my messenger bag. I grabbed the Tommy Hilfiger Parka out the closet and put it on. I grabbed my messenger bag while Edward put on his coat.

After I had everything I needed, Edward and I left the apartment. We went to the garage and got into his Bentley before pulling out into the morning traffic.

--------------

Edward let me out the car on the corner of Broadway and Washington Square. I kissed him goodbye and he told me good luck before I exited the car. I was so excited to be starting school again. I entered the building and the cool air hit me in the face. I went to the elevator and went to the 5th floor. When I got off the elevator, I searched for Room 511. I came upon it and seen that the class had about 10 or 11 people already seated.

I entered the classroom and sat in one of the back desks. I sat my messenger bag on the floor beside my feet and waited until the class started. I checked my watch and seen that I had about eight minutes. I sat back in my desk and watched a few students come in.

It was one person that caught my eye. He had long sandy blond hair and hazel eyes. As he walked closer to me I noticed that he was very well toned, almost as toned as Edward but not quite there. He sat in the desk on the left of me and stuck his boots out in front of him. The Harley Davidson boots matched well with his leather jacket. He looked over at me and winked his eye.

I looked around for a moment to see if there was someone behind or beside me but there wasn't.

"I'm James." He started.

"Jasper." I replied as the professor came in the room. She started talking and I tuned this James person out. I didn't know what the wink meant but I didn't care cause I had a boyfriend that I loved too much to even think about another man. All through class James kept stealing glances at me and about halfway through class, he stop sneaking glances and just stared at me until the class was over.

I was so relieved when the professor said we can go. I grabbed my bag and dashed out of the room. As soon as I turned the corner, I came in contact with a soft, small body. I registered that it was a girl and I caught her before she hit the ground. When I took in her features, I noticed that she was no taller than 4'9 and she had spiky, black hair.

"I'm so sorry." I quickly said before her fist decided to come out and have a conversation with my face.

"It's okay." She went to straighten up the expensive shirt and skirt she had on. Her clothing choice reminded me so much of a woman's version of Edward's. "Just watch wher..." She stopped in mid-sentence when she looked up at me. It seemed as if her words got stuck in her throat.

"Are you okay?" I asked as she stared at me with her mouth gaped opened. I waited for a moment to see if she would respond.

"Ohh...um yeah, I'm fine. Are you a new student?" I nodded. "What's your name?"

"Jasper, you?"

"Alice." I smiled. "Well it was nice meeting you Jasper, I hope I get to see you again."

"You too Alice." I said as she walked away. I went to find my next class, College Chemistry I. I found it fairly easy after I ask an unknown person directions. I was about to enter the class when my phone started vibrating. I dug into my pocket and pulled it out while stepping to the side.

"Hey baby." I answered, knowing it was Edward.

"How is your first day going?"

"Pretty smooth." I watched as random people watched into the classroom. "I actually met a few people already."

"That's great baby. I was just checking to see how your day was going so far but I have to go. You should come by the hospital after you get out of class so we can have lunch."

"That will be great. I'll be there in an hour and thirty minutes."

"Alright love, see you then."

"Alright." I flipped the phone closed and went into the classroom. I sat down in a seat closer to the door in case some strange person decided they wanted to stare at me the whole class. I got out a notebook and started writing down random things to pass the time. After sitting there and halfway listening to the professor for an hour, he told us we can leave.

I put my notebook back in my bag and left the class. I caught the elevator down to the first floor and exited the building. The sun was shining and a lot of people were entering Washington Square Park. I made my way into the park and started my journey to see Edward. Once I got through the park, I came out on 5th Avenue. I made my way up 5th Ave and turned left on W 12th. I walked for about ten minutes, sightseeing, and came to Saint Vincent's Catholic Medical Center.

I entered the hospital and sat down in the nearest chair to call Edward. I missed his beautiful face and the face he had blessed me with this morning, his cum face. I dialed his number and told him I was on the first floor in the lobby of the hospital. He let me know that he would be down momentarily. I got up and was about to go find the bathroom when someone walked into the lobby.

"Jasper." He called out after I started to walk faster. I stopped and turned around.

"Umm hey...James is it?" He nodded and raked his eyes over my body. He licked his lips and smirked. He was just about to step closer to me until he heard Edward's voice. I let out a breath that I didn't know I was holding.

"Hey Edward." I said turning my attention to Edward.

"Hello Jasper." Edward turned to look at James and his brows frowned down. "Are you ready to go?" Edward asked me.

"Yes, it was nice seeing you James." James nodded as Edward and I left the hospital.

We left an angry James standing there looking at his feet.

----------------

**AN- Please Please Please Review Review Review! I would also like everyone to check out the Stippling drawing I did of Robert Pattinson. I was really happy with the outcome of it. The Flickr link is on my profile.**


	11. He can act normal

**Disclaimer- I do not own Twilight!**

**AN- I want to thank everyone who reviewed and alerted this story, it's amazing knowing you all like the story. Also if there are any errors then I'm sorry, my betas didn't edit this chapter.**

**Chapter eleven.**

**H****e can act normal**

"So who did you meet today?" Edward and I were having lunch at Fat Sal's Pizza. This was the cheapest meal I've ever eaten with him. I felt normal sitting here eating pizza instead of some hundred dollar meal. I took a piece of pizza out of the box and bit into it. I chewed the dough, sauce, and meat slowly.

"Well I met James, who you saw at the hospital. I also met some girl named Alice." Edward's eyes got wide at the girl's name. He sat his slice of pizza back in the box and looked at me.

"How did she look?"

"She was about 4'9, and..." He put his finger to my lip and smiled. I couldn't help but smile also. "What?" I asked him.

"Well that little spiky hair pixie is my sister Alice." My mouth dropped into an 'o'. He nodded, still with that goofy smile on his face.

"Are you serious? I nearly knocked her over while I was leaving class."

"Did her hand connect with your face?" He asked licking his lips.

"Nope but I thought it was." He chuckled and nodded.

"She must take a liking to you then."

"Maybe so," I hummed finishing off my pizza.

"So who is this James guy?" I knew that question would pop up soon. What should I tell him? James hit on me in class and then just so happen to end up at the hospital where I also was?

"I don't really know a lot about him except his name." I told him closing the pizza box.

"I don't like him." I chuckled and placed my hand on top of his on the table.

"You don't know him." He shrugged.

"I just have a bad feeling about him."

"Me too." I uttered before getting up. Edward and I left the pizzeria and I walked him back to the hospital.

"Do you want to drive my car home?"

"Then how would you get home?" I asked with a smirk on my face.

"Oh yeah, well you can come back and get me."

"No, I'm fine." I stated. "I'll just ride the subway."

"If you insist, I'll see you tonight." I nodded and left to catch the subway. As I made my way down through the subway tunnel, a homeless man caught my attention. I tried not to look at him as I passed but I felt a pair of eyes burn into the side of my face. I glanced out of the corner of my eye and seen that the homeless man was staring at me.

I continued walking and before I knew it, I tripped over a paper bag. I fell to my knees. The homeless man quickly got up and made his way over to me. He grabbed my hand and helped me to my feet. He patted my back, closer to my neck, and stepped back.

"Watch where you're going next time." His voice sounded oddly familiar but I pushed that to the back of my head. I forced a smile and nodded before quickly walking away.

--------------

I hung my jacket in the closet and began to undress. I wasn't used to all of the tight clothing, I usually just wore sweats and a t-shirt. I folded my clothes and sat them on the bed in a neat pile. I grabbed a pair of sweat pants and a t-shirt out of the chest and hopped onto the bed. I loved this bed so much, it was hands down one of the most comfortable I've ever laid in.

I drifted off to sleep only to be woken up by the sound of someone shuffling around the room. I slowly opened my eyes to see Edward taking off his shirt. I glanced at the clock and took in the time. I had overslept. I sat up and rubbed my eyes.

"Hi," I said throwing my legs over the side of the bed.

"Hi," he replied putting on a t-shirt. He walked over to me and kissed my lips.

"Mmm," I moaned into his mouth before he pulled back. "I'm going to go make dinner." He nodded and continued with taking off his pants. I left the bedroom and jogged down the stairs. Annie was sitting on the couch folding clothes when I came into the living room.

"Hi Annie." She looked up and smiled at me.

"Hey Jasper, do you want me to make you and Eddie dinner?" I shook my head. She already had clothes to fold and she had to clean up so I didn't want to make her job harder.

"No, it's okay. I feel like cooking tonight."

"If you insist." I walked into the kitchen and leaned against the counter while I thought about what I was going to cook. I decided on Chicken Alfredo. I scampered around the kitchen getting out pots and ingredients. I filled one of the pots with water and sat it on the stove. I turned it on and let the water come to a boil. I sat the noodles in the pot and went to cut up the chicken.

After the chicken was cut up, I sat it in another pot to let it grill. Once the chicken was done, I moved it to the back of the stove and began to cook the sauce. I let it simmer while the noodles got done. When everything was done, I grabbed two plates out of the cabinet and sat them on the counter. I filled each one of them with noodles and then topped the noodles with sauce and chicken. I stepped out of the kitchen and into the living room.

"Annie, would you like to have dinner with us?"

"No, I already ate but thanks for asking." She went back to folding clothes and I went back into the kitchen. I sat the plates on the table and grabbed two flutes out of the cabinet. I picked out a bottle of red wine and poured it into the flutes. Just when I went to close the bottle, Edward came padding into the kitchen. He sat down at the table and took a sip of the wine. I grinned and sat down in front of him.

"This is delicious," he commented after tasting the food on his plate.

"Thanks." I began eating while a comfortable blanket of silence covered the kitchen. I took this time to savor the meal that was sitting before me. I chewed each bite precisely while my eyes drifted close. After a few minutes, I heard a light chuckle. I opened my eyes to see a grinning Edward.

"What?" I asked still chewing a fork full of the alfredo.

"Nothing, you're just so cute when you eat." I picked up my flute and took a sip out of it.

"This really is delicious."

"I know, you should be proud and I should be happy."

"Why?" I asked taking another bite.

"Because I have someone to cook for me." I raised my eyebrow and laughed.

"So that's the only reason I'm here, to cook." I pouted my lips and tried to look sad but I don't think it worked.

"Maybe," he stated laughing. I shook my head. He leaned over the table and kissed my lips. "I'm kidding, you know you're here for many other reasons."

"And what are those reasons?"

"Because I love you, you make me happy, you're my lover, my best friend, my soul mate, my heart, and so much more." I smiled at his answer. I couldn't help but feel giddy about what he said.

"Nice answer, very nice answer."

"It was simply the truth," he said taking another bite of his dinner.

After we finished dinner, I took Edward's plate and cleaned up the kitchen before joining him in the bedroom. He was laying across the bed with one arm under his head and the other holding his blackberry. I grinned when naughty thoughts popped into my head. I had to shake those thoughts away after I realized that I had to have a balance of sex in our relationship. I didn't want him to think that our relationship was only based on sex now. I walked over to the bed and laid down next to him. He looked over at me before turning back to his phone.

"I have the day off tomorrow, maybe we should spend the day together when you get out of class."

"That would be nice. I only have one class tomorrow so I should be done around 10:00." He nodded in confirmation and sat his blackberry on the night stand.

"So what would you like to do?"

"Well maybe we can go out to lunch and then spend the day touring the city. You know for as long as I've been living here, I've never been to the Statue of Liberty." I told him looking at the ceiling.

"Well I'll show you the city then, well maybe not the whole city but the main attractions."

"That would be awesome." I finally turned on my side to face him. "You have been so good to me, what did I do to deserve it." He leaned in and kissed me, smiling against my lips.

"You were simply being you," he stated before rolling me over and straddling my hips.

------------------

**AN- Sorry about the wait for this chapter, my Open Office wouldn't work for some reason and sorry for the length. Since I'll be leaving for New York today, I will be typing out chapter 11 on my Sidekick as I tour the city so it should be out Monday.**


	12. Trouble

**Disclaimer- I do not own Twilight!**

**AN- I want to thank everyone who reviewed and alerted this story, it's amazing knowing you all like the story. I also want to thank my beta, .Vevaleviia., she's awesome for giving her time to edit this story.**

**Chapter twelve.  
Trouble.**

The next morning, Edward and I set out early to tour the city. We left the apartment at 10:00 AM. Instead of driving, we decided to take the train where we needed to go. When we made it to the subway tunnel, Edward stopped. I turned and looked at him.

"What's wrong?"

"I've never rode the subway." That statement was believable. I grabbed his hand.

"It's okay, no one is going to hurt you." He nodded and followed me underground. I bought a MetroCard and swiped it so he could go through. I followed behind him and we made our way through the tunnel. Once we made it to the platform, we sat down in some unoccupied seats and waited.

The E train to Chambers St. came about seven minutes later and we stepped into the train. I was thankful it wasn't that crowded and we both found a seat. There was nothing like riding the subway for the first time and having to stand up. The ride took about ten minutes and once our stop came, we made our way off the train and up to the exit. We were soon exposed to a construction site. The street wasn't very busy but there were some New Yorkers shuffling around us.

"Is that Ground Zero?" I asked pointing to the gate that had a long banner covering it with pictures of the Twin Towers.

"I would assume so." Edward replied, not sure.

"It looks like they're rebuilding it."

"Maybe so," he said with a shrug of his shoulders. He stared at the sky with a look of reflection in his eyes. It had been eight years since the towers had come down and it was saddening to know that thousands of people ran for their life across the pavement we were standing on.

Edward and I had a moment of silence before he looked at me and started to walk.

"Where do you want to eat?" he asked. I shrugged, not knowing many places around here. "I heard there's this great Mexican place in the World Financial Center, want to go there?"

"Sure." It didn't really matter what I ate, as long as Edward was there and Mexican food sounded delicious right now.

We made our way down the sidewalk and across the footbridge to the World Financial Center. I held the door open for Edward as we entered the building. Edward got to the restaurant before me and grabbed a menu, reading over it.

"Do you see anything you like?" I asked him, also looking at a menu.

"The Grilled Chicken Wrap sounds good." I nodded in agreement.

We both ordered the Grilled Chicken Wrap and went to sit down when we received our food. I dug into the food as Edward sat back and watched me. After taking two bites, I finally looked up.

"What?" I asked with a mouth full of food. "This is really good you know." Edward chuckled and proceeded to take a bite of the wrap.

"It is good," he replied taking a few more bites. I watched him intently as he finished chewing his food. He looked up and looked cautiously. I took a few more bites out of my wrap but dropped it when I heard Edward's breathing hitch. I looked up at his paled face.

_Oh no, this can't be good_

He quickly corrected his face and looked at me but the pain and fear still shined through.

"What's wrong?" I whispered. Honestly, I was scared that if I said it louder than I would bring unwanted attention towards us.

"Nothing, I need you to listen carefully." He glanced down at his watch and put his elbow on the table, his hand covering the left side of his face and mouth. "When I tell you to run, I want you to run to the subway and get on it as quickly as possible. I'll be behind so do not look for me. Do you understand? Do not stop until you are in the train car." I nodded wondering what had brought this on. I guess now was not the time to ask questions. We sat there for what seemed like forever but I'm sure it was only about six or seven minutes. I noticed a familiar face sitting in the corner of another restaurant, about to order something off the menu.

"GO!" Edward shouted in a hushed whisper and I dashed out of the building. Once I got over the foot bridge, I looked back and seen Edward being chased by a man. I didn't have time to make out his face while I was running. I got to the corner of Chambers St. and nearly dove for the subway entrance. I stumbled down the stairs while try to get the metro pass from my pocket. I slid it just as Edward ran up behind me. Taking the card from me, he slid it and we dashed for the train.

The man grunted when he noticed he didn't have a MetroCard to get through. Edward and I stepped on the train and sat down. Our breathing was labored and when I caught mine, I looked up to see half of the people staring at us. I forced a smile and went back to calming myself.

"Who was he?" I needed answers but the only thing I got out of Edward was a shake of his head. Okay, so he wasn't going to tell me. I looked down at my hands as everything replayed in my mind, then it dawned on me.

"Your father," I whispered, more so to myself than him. He looked at me with those eyes and I knew to shut my mouth until we got home. I sat back and closed my eyes for the remaining time of the ride.

"Was that your father?" I asked for the tenth time. This time when I asked, he was unlocking the door to the apartment. He walked in before me and flipped on the light. He jumped and I noticed a figure sitting on the couch with their back towards us.

"Come in Eddie boy," the people said. Edward took a step forward but I pulled him back by his belt loop. He looked at me and I shook my head. I knew that voice and I didn't like who it belonged to.

"Leave us alone." I shouted, still holding Edward by his jeans.

"After somebody tried to kill me? I don't think so, not until I get even or more."

"I tried to kill you because you tried to kill my friend." Edward finally said with a stern voice. This was the first time I had heard him talk since he told me to run.

"Your friend? I didn't know you and Jaspie had a friendship," his father said sarcastically. I rolled my eyes, I hated this man with every bone in my body. "I don't care who I tried to kill, you tried to kill me so I _WILL_ kill the both of you." He grinned an evil grin. "Then you both can live happily ever after." I felt Edward grab my hand behind him. He stepped back until he was beside me.

"Run," he whispered before he turned and ran out the door, with me tagging after. I had no idea where we were going so I just followed Edward. We arrived in front of a building and the door man greeted Edward.

"Dr. Cullen." He said, tipping his hat. Edward nodded and he opened the door for us. We caught the elevator up to the highest floor. Getting off, we were revealed to a nicely decorated living area. This must have been someone's home.

"Hello son," a soft voice said from the corner. This voice was different from the other voice of Edward's father. This was someone else.

"Carlisle, we need your help."

---------------------

**Please review because I LOVE them and once again, sorry about the wait.**


	13. We Have A Problem

**Disclaimer- I do not own Twilight!**

**AN- I want to thank everyone who reviewed and alerted this story, it's amazing knowing you all like the story. I also want to thank my beta, .Vevaleviia., she's awesome for giving her time to edit this story.**

**Chapter 13  
We Have A Problem**

"What do you need help with son?" He asked standing up from behind a large wooden desk. "Please sit down." Edward and I took a seat on the couch a few feet away from us.

"Well first, this is Jasper." Edward looked in my direction and smiled. "Jasper this is Carlisle, my father."

"Ah, it's so nice to finally meet you Jasper. I've heard a lot of things about you." Mr. Cullen stood up to shake my hand.

"It's nice to meet you too Mr. Cullen." I replied while shaking his hand.

"Ah, call me Carlisle. Mr Cullen is my father." I chuckled and sat back down on the couch. "So, what can I do for you men?"

"Well, we have a problem." Edward grabbed my hand and began to rub circles around it with his thumb. I glanced at Mr. Cullen to see his reaction but the same expression that was there when we sat down was still plastered on his pale face. "My father is back and he's after us."

Carlisle's expression finally changed after taking in this information. He now had a calm angry expression. I was amazed that someone could actually make angry look calm. He sat up in his chair.

"After you how?"

"He said he was going to kill us both." Carlisle sat back and pinched the bridge of his nose while closing his eyes.

"You've talked to him?" His eyes were still closed but the anger on his face seemed to melt away.

"He was in my apartment when we got there." Edward whispered. I gasped when Carlisle jumped out of his chair. He stood in front of us with wide eyes.

"When Edward?"

"Just before we got here, that's why we ran here."

"You left him in your apartment?" Carlisle was definitely angry now and you could see it in his eyes.

"Yes," Edward replied before Carlisle stomped out of the room. We both let out a breath we didn't know we were holding. "I've never seen him that mad."

"Well I sure don't want to see it again." I commented while leaning back against the couch. Carlisle came back into the room with a ring of keys in his hands.

"Let's go." Edward and I looked at each other with wide eyes but quickly got up and followed Carlisle to the elevator.

The three of us entered Edward's apartment with caution. There was no way I was staying here tonight when I knew that man could come in at anytime. I wondered how he even got a key or did he break in? Well he couldn't have broken in because the door wasn't broken and he couldn't have come through the window. I could deal with that crazy bitch Tanya but I couldn't with a grown man that was much bigger than me and Edward.

"I'll check and see if he's still here." Carlisle said walking toward the stairs. Edward nodded to nobody in particular and walked over to the couch. He plopped down and took a deep breath. I went over and sat next to him.

"Stressed?" I asked hiding myself in his side. He wrapped his arm around my back.

"A lot." I leaned up and placed my lips against his. I moaned against his mouth as I sucked his bottom lip into my mouth.

"Mmm, you taste good," I uttered tracing his bottom lip. He opened his mouth slightly and I extended my tongue into it. Our tongues danced and our lips moved against each other. I heard a cough behind us and I tried to pull back but Edward held me in place by cupping my cheek. "Edward, your father is watching." I managed to get out. He chuckled and pulled away.

"Well he's not here anymore but I don't want to take any chances so you're both coming to stay with Esme and I." Carlisle finally said.

"But he still has a key to my apartment. What if he comes and takes all of my things?" Edward replied with a cautious face.

"I'll tell a friend of mine to come and watch the place. I'll also have someone change the lock and maybe install a few more." Edward nodded and stood up.

"We'll go pack a bag." It was Carlisle's turn to nod.

"Take your time, I'll be down here watching television." Edward and I disappeared upstairs. He went over to the closet and grabbed a duffel bag. He threw it on the bed and went over to the chest. Grabbing under clothes, he threw them at me and I put them in the bag. I didn't mind staying at Edward's parents house but that would mean I couldn't get the one thing I needed.

I didn't want to have sex with him in his parents house, that would just feel weird. After looking at my current state and the tent in my jeans, I would have to get over that weirdness...quickly.

"Someone's happy to see me." Edward said grinning. I rolled my eyes while folding the jeans I had in my hand. I took off my belt and piled them in the bag and zipped it up. Edward sat next to it and pulled me in between his legs. "My father isn't here to interrupt now." He lifted up my shirt to expose a sliver of my skin.

"But he is downstairs," I reminded him while he kissed my exposed flesh. His stubble tickled my stomach as he rubbed his cheek against my belly.

"So what? I need you now." I grabbed his hair to make him look at me. His eyes were hooded with lust and his lips were parted.

"Later," I promised pulling down my shirt. Edward groaned and fell back on the fluffy bed.

"He told us to 'take our time.' He's practically telling us to fuck, just in a well-mannered way." I laughed and shook my head at him. As much as I wanted to drive my cock into him, I was not about to do it right now.

"Later," I said and that was my final answer. He covered his eyes with his arm and smirked.

"I see now, you want to wait so I can bend you over Carlisle's desk and fuck your brains out." My eyes went wide at his statement but my cock also twitched.

"Edward..." I warned, hitting the top of his thigh in the process. He growled and grabbed my hand. He sat up and placed my hand on top of his cock. I could feel through his jeans that he was rock hard. I licked my lips and palmed him.

"You feel what you do to me?" He said huskily in my ear before darting his tongue out to taste it. I moaned against his neck as he nibbled on my ear.

"Edward, we can't."

"You remember that morning when you came on my face?" Images of that morning came flooding back into my mind. Oh, he was good. He knew what he was doing but I couldn't give in.

"Yes, I remember." I choked out, trying to find some type of control over the situation.

"I want you to do it again." I shook my head. He nodded and his hands went around to cup my ass. He pushed me up against him and ground into me.

"Later."

"Now." He moaned leaning up to kiss me. I accepted his lips and tongue but I wasn't giving in.

"Later."

"Now." He growled before pushing us both off the bed. Before I could register what happened, Edward was on his knees with my cock in his mouth. I groaned at the feeling of his hot mouth wrapped around me. Boy, did Edward know how to treat a cock like royalty.

My hand fisted in his hair as I guided his movements. My cock twitched while images of Edward's face covered in my cum shuffled through my mind. He buried his face in my pelvis and paused there. I felt him swallow around me and that took me over the edge. Instead of coming on his face, I came in his mouth. He swallowed and pulled back, letting my cock fling out of his mouth.

"You were supposed to tell me when you were coming," he said giving me an evil eye.

"I'm sorry, it's just that when you swallowed around me it triggered something inside of me." He looked at me curious for a moment and then smiled.

"You taste good." He said, repeating my word from earlier. I smirked and pulled up my jeans.

"Let's go," I motioned to the door before grabbing his hand.

-----------------------------------------

**If you have any questions, please feel free to post them and I will try to answer them without giving away the story. Please please review, feedback is great!**


End file.
